Everything Has Changed
by rcnos
Summary: Four years have passed since Austin has gained fame, and left Miami. Now, Ally has also become famous. What happens when an engaged Austin, and Ally have to tour together for a whole seven months? Will everything go wrong or will everything work out? And what is Ally hiding in New York?
1. Ch 1 The One that Got Away

**A/N: Yikes! So this is My second time submitting, I totally forgot the disclaimer! Grr... So I do not own Austin or Ally or even the show. **

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ally quickly shot out of bed and looked around her room with a frantic expression. She let out a sigh as her eyes landed on her alarm clock, and she groaned inwardly. She had forgotten about the interview she had today, so unconsciously she had set her alarm for a later time. She ran her hand through her hair groaning. What the hell was she thinking? She had done everything right this time, and she was still screwing up. Ally groaned once more before getting up and started to get ready for her interview with _The Helen Show._ She sighed. Sometimes it was hard being famous. Ally made her way to the bathroom and press the intercom on the wall next to the bathroom.

"Agatha, I'll be down in a bit. Can you have my breakfast ready when I get down there?" Ally removed her hand from the intercom and waited.

"Ja, It vill be ready for you once you come dovn." The German maid answer.

"Thanks Agatha, you're the best!" Ally quickly made her way into the bathroom, maybe, just maybe she would make it to the studio in time for her interview.

Ally hastily parked her car at the entrance of studio 7, and made her way into the studio. She was instantly greeted by an angry Trish.

"Where the hell have you been?" The hot headed Latina screamed as she made her way towards her client. "Do you know how important this interview is? This could skyrocket your career! You could get amazing advertisement deals, with a little something on the side for your manager of course. How about movie deals, and a better life for Ja—"

"Sorry Trish. I forgot to put the alarm on." Ally said quickly cutting her manager off. "I was kind of up all night on the phone. I had some trouble to take care of in New York" Ally stated as she made her way to her dressing room. "Anyways, what is on the agenda for today? I want work over with as soon as possible." Trish followed closely behind Ally with an all knowing smirk.

"Want to get back to New York as soon as possible, huh?" Ally sighed as she shot her manager a look. Trish is a great friend, but sometimes she couldn't hold a secret.

"Yeah." Ally said while nodding her head. "Now tell me what is going on as I get dressed and my makeup done." Ally told her manager as she signaled to an empty seat.

"Well not much today, yesterday was the hard day, so all that's left is this interview, an autograph signing, and a meeting with Conner Fobs. Then you're on a plane back to New York." Trish finished as she began to help herself to Ally's gift basket. There was a knock on the door, and Trish yelled "enter!" A stage hand appeared in a moment.

"Mrs. Dawson, you're on in ten. Please make your way to the stage entrance." Ally nodded to the stage hand and got up.

"See you later Trish." Ally made her way to the stage entrance, and froze for a split second hearing the cheers of the audience. Although it had been years since Ally had stage fright, it still caused her body chills when she stood in front of an audience. She internally sighed, and shook her head. This was not the time for Allison Marie Dawson to feel fear, in six hours she would be on a plane heading home to Ja—

"Now I would love to introduce you to another upcoming star, Ally Dawson!" As Ally made her way out on stage, she heard the audience erupt in cheers. She scanned her surroundings, and instantly her eyes fell unto a familiar caramel pair. Her body instantly became rigid, she was going to kill Trish after this interview. She kept her calm outside demeanor as she hugged Helen, and went to sit down in the seat next to a smirking blonde. "Ally! I'm so glad you accepted my invitation to come on the show! It has been a while since I last saw you at the Grammy's. Rumor has it that you spend most of your time in New York. Is it true?" Helen instantly began to question Ally.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I'm just glad to see you again, and yes I do spend most of my time in New York. I just LOVE the city." Ally replied with a smile.

"So you aren't in the city to find someone special? Or does your current boyfriend live up there?" Helen said with a glint in her eye.

"No, sadly there isn't anyone special in my life just yet. Anyways, I see that I'm not your only guest here today." Ally politely responded signaling to the patient blonde sitting next to her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. How could I forget? Where are my manners? Anyways, Ally I would like to introduce you to Austin Moon. Have you guys ever met?" Helen said while exaggerating her hand movements.

"Yeah Helen, we have met a couple of times." Austin answered with a cool voice. Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then, how is your love life Austin? I never got the chance to ask you sooner." Helen asked Austin as she leaned back into her chair.

"Well since you asked Helen, my longtime girlfriend, Cassidy Kane, and I just got engaged a week ago." Austin said with a smile. "And, this is the first time that we are announcing it publicly." A blush slowly crept up Austin's face.

"Awww." Helen and the crowd both sighed simultaneously. Ally just smiled her million dollar smile.

"Well congratulations Austin! That is really great news." Austin slowly raised his head to meet the gaze of the brunette, but she quickly avoided his look.

"Moving on, Ally, I hear that you have a new album out along with a new single to be released. Can you spoil at all?" Helen questioned while leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, since you asked Helen, yes I can. If you like I can perform the song right now, and then I can tell you the story behind the song." Ally smiled and the crowd broke out into a cheer.

"Well Ally, I think you heard the audience answer for me, I would love that, but sadly we have to wait until after this commercial break." Helen said with a glint in her eye as the audience groaned. Ally stood up and made her way to the piano on the side of the stage. She made herself comfortable, and practiced a bit until she got the signal that they would begin in a few seconds.

"Okay…3…2…1… and we're on." The director signaled Helen to begin.

"And we're back. Today we have special guest stars, singers, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Now, before the break, Ally said that she was going to perform her new single for us. So without further ado, here is Ally Dawson with 'The One that Got Away.'" Helen said as the audience began to cheer. Ally began by playing the intro, soon her melodious voice filled the studio.

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_  
The one that got away

_[Bridge:]_  
All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

There was a second of silence, before the audience broke out into an applause. Ally got up, bowed, and made her way back towards Helen and Austin. As she took her seat, Helen congratulated her and complimented the song.

"That was great and all, but I have to know the story behind that song." Helen said as Ally became comfortable.

"Well," Ally began. "The summer after my high school graduation was really depressing. My boyfriend at that time broke off our relationship because of his future. He left in the summer, and I became really depressed. So on the first weekend of summer break, I decided to wander around the city, so I turned off my phone and just walked all over Miami. It was the best thing that I had ever done, the city was so amazing. Anyways, I ended up on this street fair on the other side of Miami, and I met this street artist. Well, actually he met me, he ran into me and dropped all of his supplies, and as I was helping him pick up his supplies I saw one of his sketch books. In it there was a picture of me!"

"So, wait was he like stalking you?" Helen said with awe in her voice.

Ally laughed. "I thought that at first, but no. He apologized and told me that he was drawing a bunch of people and I just caught his eye. Besides, his work was really good, so I forgave him." Ally looked down at her hands before she continued. "I ended up going to that street fair the next weekend in hopes of seeing him again."

"So did you have a crush on him or something?" Austin asked seeming genuinely intrigued.

"Umm… no. Not at first at least, we just became good friends. We actually bonded over our exes. We had just both been dumped. But it was different for him, about three weeks after meeting me he confessed that he loved me. I was just so heartbroken over my previous boyfriend that I never gave him the chance." Ally's eyes began to fill with tears. "Then around the end of summer break, I got a call from his parents at 5:00 in the morning. James, that was the artist name, was coming home from picking up a drunk friend, when the friend decided to have some fun and try to take the steering wheel away from James. They ended up driving onto an oncoming semi-truck. He was killed on impact. The sad thing about it though; I never got a chance to tell him how I felt." Ally sighed as she wiped a few tears away. The audience had gone silent. "So that's why I wrote this song. It's in memory of James, one of the greatest guys that I have ever known." Ally turned towards Helen who was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"That was beautiful. So tell me, how did you truly feel about him?" Helen asked as she was handed a Kleenex.

"Honestly Helen, I fell in love with him. And just like the song says, in another life I would love to be his girl." Ally smiled as she gripped Helen's hand.

"Do you have any of his artwork with you?" Ally turned around to face a sad looking Austin.

"Yes I do actually." Ally said as she pulled out her phone. "He made me this case the day before he died." Ally handed her phone to Austin, who admired the case. It was a white case surrounded with stars and black spray paint. On the back in white cursive lettering it read: "To Ally, My Angel." And next to that was a cartoon picture of the brunette sitting down with wings reaching for the stars. Austin handed the phone back to Ally who in turn held it up so the camera could get a close up. "He always told me to follow my dreams, and that no matter where he was, he would always be my number one fan." Ally put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans, and turned her gaze to Helen.

"Well, wherever James is, I promise you that he is smiling at you. Sadly," Helen began as she faced the audience and cameras, "This is all the time we have for today. Ally Dawson's new single will be released this Thursday, along with Austin Moon's new album _Heartthrob_. My name is Helen, and I hope you tune in next time to watch the Helen show." Music began to play and Helen got up to do a silly dance number, and then the director signaled that it was over. Ally rose up from her seat and gave Helen a hug.

"Thank you again Ally, you don't know how much this means to me." Helen said as she let go of Ally.

"Anytime Helen, just call and I'll make it my mission to show up." Ally smiled as she pulled away from the hug. Ally thanked Helen once more before turning around to leave, as she turned she ran smack into a certain rock star's chest.

"Oh, sorry Austin. I didn't see you there." Ally quickly took a step back, and faced the blonde hunk.

"It's okay Ally, I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job with the song and all." Austin said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Ally chuckled to herself, some things just never changed when it came to this boy.

"Thank you Austin, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I have a schedule to keep if I want to be in New York by today." Ally answered coolly, as she made her way past Austin and towards an awaiting Trish.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Austin was going to be here today, if I did than I wouldn't have agreed to the interview in the first place. Please forgive me Ally." Ally held up her hand to stop her manager.

"It's okay Trish. I'm not angry. Let's just finish the rest of this day, then I'll head back to New York." Ally gave her manager a small smile. "Besides, I'm really bummed about having to mention James." Trish smiled back, seeing straight through her friend's lie. She knew what was honestly bugging Ally, and it had to do with a certain blonde haired, brown eyed, ex-boyfriend being newly engaged.

"Sure thing, if we leave now we'll be able to make it to the airport by noon. Conner canceled the fan signing, after this performance he thinks you deserve a break. After all, starting next week you'll be here in L.A. until your tour starts in a month. Oh, did I mention that Dez and I are coming with you? We miss a certain someone back in New York, and I'm sure you do too." Trish winked at her best friend as she pulled her out of the studio. Unknown to them that the certain ex-boyfriend had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Oh, the song is _The One that Got Away _by Katy Perry. I do not own that either.**


	2. Ch 2 Heartbeats

**A/N: SO, here is the next chapter of Everything Has Changed. I hope you guys like it. This chapter was actually really hard because I got writer's block like every paragraph. Anyways, I'll try to update this story every two days. That way I'll have enough time to write and edit. I plan on having this story 20 chapters long, but who knows I might just make it a little longer. Tell me what you think about this story. Criticism is accepted as long as you aren't like "I think this story is awesomely horrible. I hate you go kill yourself" (I just quoted ****_Pitch Perfect!) _****because I will seriously stop writing. Moving on, I do not own anything in this story minus a few minor characters and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The buildings disappeared as soon as they appeared. Austin sighed turning around in his seat to stare at the window separator of the limo; that's exactly how he felt Ally was like in his life—one second here, and the next gone. He had really screwed up their relationship, so there was no wonder why she was so cold towards him. He still remembered every detail of their relationship, as partners, best friends, and then finally lovers. Austin kept staring at the scenery, as he let his mind wandered to the first time he admitted to Ally that he loved her.

XXXX

_"Austin what are you doing?" A blindfolded Ally squealed as she tightened her grip on her boyfriend._

_"Just be patient and you'll know soon." Austin laughed. It had been two years since him and Ally had started dating, and he had loved every moment of it. Sure, things were great when they were friends, but it was even better now. Now, he didn't have to be jealous of every guy that flirted with Ally. He didn't have to glare at everyone that came within three feet of Ally, or even worry about her latest crushes. But best of all, he didn't have to listen to her rant about how perfect Dallas, Elliot, or any other guy she had a crush on is. He could hold her hand in public, cuddle with her, and best of all kiss her. Ally… his Ally was perfect in every way possible, and she was all his._

_"Ha! That's easy for you to say! You're not the one blindfolded being led to who knows where." Ally said sarcastically. He let out a low chuckle before stopping abruptly, which caused Ally to run into his back. "Ow! Hey, why did you stop suddenly?" Ally said as she took a step back._

_"Sorry, but we're here." Austin answered Ally before turning to face her._

_"Here? Where exactly is here Austin?" Ally questioned with an apprehensive voice. Austin just smiled._

_"A special place." He said before removing the blindfold on Ally's face. Ally gasped as she opened her eyes. She was surrounded by flowers and plants, and she couldn't help but to smile._

_"What is this Austin? Where exactly are we?" Ally said as she turned to face Austin._

_"We are in the Miami Botanical Gardens to have a picnic. I pulled a couple of strings, so it's okay." Austin answered Ally, as he pulled her hand and led her down a small path. "It's our two year anniversary so I wanted to make it special, and something that you would never forget." Austin continued with a wink which made Ally blush. "Besides, I'll be leaving to go to Los Angeles soon, and I want to leave you with an impression."_

_"You really are something else Austin Moon. I feel like the luckiest girl alive, thanks." Ally said with a smile._

_"Don't thank me just yet. The best part is still to come." Austin couldn't help but grin. He was definitely going to sweep Ally off her feet tonight. He was going to make such an awesome impression, that no guy would be able to compare to him. Ally would not be able to go out with any guy, even if he was 2,730 miles away from her. Ally would be all his, and no one else's. He liked that thought, his Ally. Austin continued down the path for about seven minutes before he reach his destination. He led Ally to a blanket that had a beautiful China set and bouquet set up in the middle, and a picnic basket in the side._

_"This is beautiful Austin!" Ally exclaimed as she took in the scenery. The picnic was surrounded by flowers of all kinds, and it was directly in front of a small waterfall._

_"Do you like it? I was really worried you wouldn't. I remember that you said your perfect date consisted of a picnic in the park and an old movie. So, maybe you wouldn't like this idea. Ugh! Maybe you don't like this idea. I'm sorry Ally, I should have told you sooner. I shouldn-" Ally stood on her tiptoes, pulled the rambling blonde towards her, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Austin couldn't help but melt into the kiss, then as he was about to deepen the kiss, Ally pulled away._

_"It's perfect. Really. I love it." Ally smiled, then she turned and made her way towards the picnic. "Now come over here, and show me what you packed." Austin smirked as he took a seat across from Ally. He began to pull out Tupperware from the picnic basket nearby. He started to place food on Ally's plate as they began small talk. Austin sighed to himself. He was sure going to miss Ally once he went to Los Angeles, but every opportunity he got, he would make sure to visit Miami. He was kind of disappointed though that Ally refused to go to Los Angeles with him. He sighed just thinking about it. "Hey Austin, are you okay? You seemed out of it." Ally said as she placed her hand on Austin's forehead. Austin smiled._

_"No, just thinking." Austin replied while grabbing Ally's hand._

_"About what?" Ally questioned tilting her head to the side. Gosh, was she cute. Austin swore that she knew how adorable she was, and she just did it on purpose to make him blush._

_"You, me, and Los Angeles." He said kissing her hand. "About how lonely it's going to be without you there. And how I wish you would come with me." Austin replied against Ally's knuckles. Ally sighed._

_"You know why Austin. My parents, my friends, and everything I love is here. I'm afraid of leaving here, and going somewhere new and not know a single person. You know how much I hate change." Ally responded as she pulled her hand away from Austin's lips, but to no avail because Austin tightened his grip. Austin then began to tug Ally closer until she was seated on his lap. He lifted his head and tilted hers downward and slowly their lips met in a soft sensual kiss. Austin slowly pulled away, but tightened his grip around Ally's waist._

_"I know Ally, but that still doesn't make me happy. We're eighteen; I'm about to start a really important part of my life, and I want you there every second of it." Austin said with his lips against Ally's. "But, I'm not going to waste anytime we have left pouting and complaining. I want to spend the time we have left leaving an amazing impression on you, so that no matter what you'll never forget me." Austin's arms gently let go of Ally as he began to pull away from her. He moved her from his lap in a fluid movement and reached behind the picnic basket and pulled out a guitar. "So. Let me begin by swooning you." Austin placed the guitar in his lap and began to play a couple of chords, then he began to sing._

_One night to be confused_  
_One night to speed up truth_  
_We had a promise made_  
_Four hands and then away_  
Austin raised his head and gazed deeply into Ally's eyes.

_Both under influence_  
_We had divine scent_  
_To know what to say_  
_Mind is a razor blade_

_To call for hands of above_  
_To lean on_  
_Wouldn't be good enough_  
_For me, no_

_One night of magic rush_  
_The start a simple touch_  
_One night to push and scream_  
_And then relief_

Ally shifted uncomfortably on the blanket, but never broke the gaze between her and Austin.  
_Ten days of perfect tunes_  
_The colors red and blue_  
_We had a promise made_  
_We were in love_

_To call for hands of above_  
_To lean on_  
_Wouldn't be good enough_  
_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_  
_To lean on_  
_Wouldn't be good enough_

_And you, you knew the hands of the devil_  
_And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth_  
_Sharing different heartbeats_  
_In one night_

_To call for hands of above_  
_To lean on_  
_Wouldn't be good enough_  
_For me, no_

_To call for hands of above_  
_To lean on_  
_Wouldn't be good enough_  
_For me, no_

_Austin set his guitar aside, and stared at Ally for five minutes. He opened his mouth, but then closed it abruptly. He repeated the movements until Ally giggled._

_"You look like a gaping fish Austin. Close your mouth or say something." Ally said with a smile._

_"Ally, this is really hard for me to say. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror for two hours practicing what I'm going to say. Hell, I practiced on Trish for a day and on Dez for five whole days. I'm terrified that you won't like what I'm saying, but at the same time I fe-" Ally placed a finger on Austin's mouth, while shushing him softly._

_"Austin whatever it is just say it. Stop rambling." Ally whispered removing her hand._

_"Ally, I love you." Austin said as he caught Ally's hand before she pulled away. "I love you." He pulled her closer until their foreheads were touching. "I love you." He whispered then he enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss. He had just professed his love to the most amazing person on earth._

_XXXX_

"Mr. Moon, We're here." Austin was pulled out of his memories by the limo driver.

"Thanks." Austin answered with a smile. He sighed. What was he thinking? He was engaged to a wonderful woman. He shouldn't be thinking about the past, but be focused on the future. He groaned to himself, as he exited the limo. He remembered that at one point Ally was his future. They had planned everything together: their careers, futures, and family; he just had to screw the whole thing up. However, right now was not the time to dwell on that. He had an important meeting to attend with Conner Fobs, a big time L.A. producer, about touring with one of his new uprising stars. He was intrigued to say the least, but no one had told him who he was going to be touring with. So that was why he was meeting with Conner today, so that he could also meet his tour partner. He groaned as he entered _Fobs Records_, as interested as he was, he would rather be home with Cassidy and a good cup of scotch. Austin made his way to the front desk, and took off his sunglasses.

"Hi, my name is Austin Moon, and I'm looking for Conner Hobs." Austin flashed a bright smile to the secretary behind the front desk.

"Oh yes, Mr. Moon. He has been expecting you, just go towards the elevator and press the 50th floor. His office is the one straight ahead. Just tell the secretary on the floor, and she'll show you the way." The secretary said as she returned Austin's smile with a blush.

"Okay, thanks." Austin said as he made his way to the elevators and entered an empty one. He pressed the 50th floor button, and closed the elevator doors. After seven minutes, Austin arrived on the 50th floor, and he casually made his way towards the secretary's desk.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and I have a meeting with Conner Fobs." Austin said as he gazed around the office.

"Oh yes, Mr. Moon please follow me. Ally Dawson arrived just a few minutes earlier, and she is currently in a meeting with Mr. Fobs. However, he has directed me to usher you in once you arrived." Austin froze as he heard Ally's name being mentioned.

"Wait, am I going to be touring with Ally Dawson." Austin's heart skipped a beat as he awaited the reply from the secretary.

"Has no one told you yet Mr. Moon? Oh, silly me. Anyways, since the cat is already out of the bag, yes you will be touring with Ms. Dawson for seven months." The secretary smiled as she stopped in front of an oak door. She knock three times, opened the door, and led Austin inside.

"Thank you Susan, that will be all for now. Go treat yourself to a nice lunch, and charge it to the company. You deserve it." A middle-aged African American man said as he turned around in his chair to face the door. "Austin welcome, and might I introduce you to Ms. Ally Dawson." He said indicating to a lovely brunette occupying one of the seats in front of his desk. "I believe that you have met before." Conner Fobs said smiling, and leaning against his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Fobs we have." Austin said as he closed his mouth.

"Good than you won't mind touring with Ally for the next seven months." Conner smiled as he stared down the blonde singer with a look that said 'I dare you to turn me down.' Austin gulped.

"Of course not Mr. Fobs." Austin answered with a quavering voice.

"Great!" Conner shouted as he stood up from his seat abruptly. "Well, now that all is settled, Ally I do believe you have a flight to catch." Ally stood up and smiled at her producer.

"Yes sir, I do believe you are right." Ally turned and faced Austin. "I look forward to touring with you Mr. Moon." She said as she gathered her things and turned to leave.

"Oh, Ally, before I forget. Make sure to phone me when you arrive in New York, I need to have a word with you." Conner said before Ally could exit the room. "It's about the favor you asked from me." Ally turned around abruptly.

"Will do boss, but I have to go now. Trish and Dez are waiting for me downstairs, we're all heading up to New York this week." Ally said with a genuine smile. "Take care. I'll talk to you later." And with those words Ally ran down the hall, and entered the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the lobby button, and made her way downstairs. This was just what she needed, to tour seven months with her newly engaged ex-boyfriend. The next seven months were going to be hell, and she would not be looking forward to them. But, on the bright side she was heading home today, and she couldn't deny that she was excited. She was going home to great food, a warm bed, a great bath, but best off all she was heading home to James.

* * *

**A/N: OH, who is this James character? If you are wondering, well I can't say. SPOILERS! I will have the new chapter up by either Monday night or Tuesday MORNING. Have a great day! Oh, the Song is Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales, and sadly I do not own that either.**


	3. Ch 3 You'll be in My Heart

**A/N: So I've been putting this off for a bit. Sorry. I had finished the chapter earlier, but I've also had other things to do. I think that I might update Ch. 5 earlier though because I might not be able to update this weekend or next Monday. I have to study for my dirvers test. Ugh, I hate this feeling. So anyways, I will try my hardest to update a lot of chapters this week. I do not own anything of this story except the plot and minor characters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ally stepped out of the cab and walked to the back. She opened the trunk, and took out two roller suitcases. She then proceeded to thank the cabby, and walked into the apartment building.

"Welcome back Mrs. Dawson." Greeted the bellhop as he opened the door.

"Thank you Will. I'm glad to be back home." Ally answered with a smile. She walked towards the front desk. "Hello Claire, is there any mail for me?" Ally asked the young red-head manager.

"No, Mrs. Dawson. But, there is a package for James from a Mr. Elliot." Claire answered.

"Thank you Claire. I'll take the package up to him. It's probably some toy Elliot bought for him." Ally answered holding in a laugh. "So how has James behaved while I've been gone?" Ally asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Extremely well, considering that his Nanny only ran away seven times." Claire said with an emphasis on the word "only." Ally let out a full blown laugh out.

"Figures. His dad was like that also when I first met him." Ally said with a sadness in her eyes. She stayed in the lobby for a good 30 minutes until she made her way to the elevators. She entered an elevator and pressed on the 25 floor button. She sighed. I had been only a week since she had left James, and he had managed to terrify his Nanny away seven times! How in the world was she going to be able to go on tour for seven months? At this rate she would either have to cancel the tour or bring James along. The first would ruin her career, so the latter was preferable. However, the latter consisted of a certain blonde knowing about the existence of her only son. The only person that made this whole charade worth it, her son James Dezmond Dawson. She sighed to herself as the elevator reached her floor. If James was going to go on tour with her, than that meant that she would celebrate his birthday on the road. It wouldn't be a problem planning it, but it would be a problem inviting people to it. Luckily though, Trish and Dez would be going on the tour with her, and Austin. Trish would be coming along as her manager/ fashion advisor, and Dez well Dez was making a documentary about her rise to stardom. Ally walked down the hallway, with her suitcases in hand, looking for her apartment number 2505. When she reached it she pulled out her key, and turned the lock. She walked in, closed the door with her foot, and locked it back up.

"I'm home!" She yelled into the silent apartment. There was a 'thump,' 'yelp,' and scurrying of feet and claws before a door opened. Then down the hallway and into the entrance came a German Shepard puppy, and a small blonde-headed boy came running to Ally. Instantly, both of her legs were captured as both the boy and dog took a leg.

"Whoa, what's with this? I was only gone for a week." Ally laughed as she picked up the small boy, and patted the dog.

"I'm sorry mommy, it's just that I got really lonely, and that person that was here is a witch. She was soooooo mean. She only screamed at me and fed me poop." The little boy made a face as he told Ally the story. Ally couldn't resist, so she smiled at her son.

"I'm sorry James. Next time I'll get you a better nanny." Ally said with a smile. James's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"No! I want mommy to be here with me. Not some strange person." James said as his eyes began to fill with tears. "I want to you, mommy, to tuck me *hiccup* into bed, tell me stories, sing me *hiccup* my lullaby, tickle me, *hiccup* play with me, and *hiccup* cook for me." After a bit, James ceased making sense as he began to sob into his mother's arms.

"Shhh. James it is okay I'm here. Don't cry." Ally attempted to soothe the crying four-year-old, but she with little success. Ally sighed, there was only one option left. She began to rock back and forth with James in her arms and began to sing.

Come stop your cryin'

It will be alright

James began to stop sobbing as he looked up into his mother's eyes. Ally began to walk forward still repeating the rocking movement.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

I will protect from all around you,

I will be here don't you cry.

Ally sat on a nearby rocking chair, and began to rock James back and forth. James stopped his crying as his eyes became heavy with sleep.

For one so small, you seem so strong.

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,

This bond between us can't be broken,

I will be here don't you cry

Ally began to soften her voice, as she shifted James into an infant position.

CHORUS:

'Cos you'll be in my heart,

Yes you'll be in my heart,

From this day on now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart,

Always, always

Ally placed a soft kiss on James's forehead, and got up with James in her arms. Slowly she made her way into his room, and placed him on his bed, and tucked him under his Doctor Who bed sheets and comforter. Ally caressed her son's hair until he began to snore. She got up, and made her way out of his room. She left the door cracked open, and walked back down the hallway towards the entrance of her apartment. She picked up her previously forgotten luggage, and rolled it towards her room. She looked at her alarm clock besides her bed, and let out a deep sigh. It was only nine thirty and she was exhausted, but she knew that she couldn't sleep just yet without screwing up her internal clock. The events of the day came rushing back to her as she began to get ready for bed. She was pissed. Ally didn't understand why she even had to tour with Austin. She specifically remembered that Trish told Conner Fobs that Ally refused to work with anyone from Star records—especially Austin Moon. She grumbled under her breath as she walked towards her closet and took out a teal night dress. Most of her favorite outfits were in the suitcases, besides she didn't feel like getting them out at the moment. She would take care of everything else tomorrow, but for right now she needed to relax. Ally walked into her bathroom and turned the water to a lukewarm and took a quick shower. After a fast twenty minute shower, Ally dressed, put her hair in a bun, and walked towards the kitchen to make a quick call to Connor.

"Ally, baby, I've been waiting for your call. How was the flight?" Conner's deep voice came through the speaker.

"It was okay. So what did you want to talk about?" Ally asked getting to the point of the conversation. Conner sighed on the other side of the call. Ally could be stubborn sometimes, yet she could be the most understanding person in the world. However, he knew that his star client was angry at him for asking Austin Moon to tour with them. Conner didn't know the exact story behind those two, but he was pretty sure it wasn't pretty.

"I talked to a couple of people, and well we think that you should bring James along the tour for seven months. I think it's about time that we introduced the world to your son, Ally." Conner held his breath as he waited for Ally's response.

"I think your right Conner. Next year he's going to begin attending school, and when the press gets wind of that all hell will break lose. Besides, I think it would be easier on him and me if it was handled properly. Although I'm terrified that I'll lose a lot of fan base." Ally answered in a mildly annoyed tone. She really wasn't looking forward to introducing her son to the world, especially as a single mother. Sure she would get tons of sympathy, but that wasn't what worried her. What worried her was the tabloids, magazines, and blogs would try and attempt to guess James's father. Ally felt a shiver run down her back as she shook the thought away. She would deal with that when it came time to.

"Great! And don't worry about a thing, the company is going to take care of everything. I better go now. I have a meeting with some people, and I'll tell them your decision. Oh, by the way, James's birthday is in March while we're on tour right?" Conner asked over the phone.

"Yes, I was thinking about that earlier also." Ally answered.

"Don't you worry about that either, I'll let Trish take care of the whole thing. Oh, before I forget. Since James will be joining the tour with us, we will start the tour in New York, and also Cassidy Kane will be part of the tour for a month. I should really go now. I'll talk to you later." As he said his final word, Conner hung up the phone, and ran to make it to his meeting on time.

Ally was left dumbfounded. She looked down at the phone in her hand, and press number three speed dial on the phone.

She heard three rings before deep voice said "Hello?"

"Hey Dez, is Trish there?" Ally asked. She heard a 'thump' and a "Just a minute." Before Trish's voice greeted her from the phone.

"Hey Ally! Did you get home safely? Are you having problems?"

"I'm fine. Everything is good. I just got off the phone with Fobs, and he said that James can tour with us! I am so excited, but he is going to celebrate his birthday on the road. So your going to end up getting a call from Fobs soon asking if you can plan James birthday. Will you do it? Please." There was a pause once Ally finished talking.

"One, are you serious? This is great! Wait that means that means that the public will finally know about him! I am so excited. Two, why would you even have to ask? Of course I'll do it! It would be my greatest pleasure! Third, what about Austin?" Trish asked as she held her breath. Ally stiffened at the mention of the blonde.

"What about Austin? He doesn't matter, besides he is moving on with life. Why shouldn't I?" Ally spat out bitterly. "Anyways why should he even care about James? It's not like he was there at all. He was off prancing around in L.A. with Kira and then Cassidy. All the while I was dealing with a second broken heart, AND an unwanted pregnancy on top of it all. The only time he actually showed his face to me was to tell me we were over. So what about Austin? He doesn't matter anymore Trish. Not anymore."

There was a pause before Ally hear Trish respond.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Ally. It's just that we'll all be going on tour together, and well you guys were best friends at a point in time. He deserves to know straight from you, and not some TV show." Trish heard Ally let out a groan before she decided to change the subject. "Anyways, I heard that James's anniversary of death is coming up. Are you going to visit his grave?" Trish asked successfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, it should be the first week of September. I don't know. Maybe. Why, are you going?" Ally asked calming down a little.

"Probably, if my annoying employee's schedule doesn't interfere." Trish answered with a laugh. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Trish spoke again. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if James had ever lived?" Ally laughed.

"All the time Trish. I imagine that we would be planning our wedding right now, and he would be finishing college. I would be an aspiring songwriter, and we would be living in a condo in Miami." Ally answered.

"Do you ever talk too little James about him?" Trish heard an audible sigh.

"Yeah, sometimes. He's seen pictures and I tell him the story of how we met. But looking at him just makes me miss James even more." Another moment of silenced passed.

"You know, he would have been a great dad." Trish said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I still remember clearly how he stuck with me through the whole thing. He was actually looking forward to being a dad, but then he died." Ally's eyed began to water up as she held in her sniffles. "Trish, can I talk to you tomorrow? I kind of need a moment to myself right now." Ally said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Of course Ally. Tomorrow Dez and I will be at your home at twelve. We need to go shopping for James, and we need to make plans. Besides, Dez and I miss our godchild. Please don't cry too much, and call if you need anything. Anything at all. We'll be here for you." There was a moment of pause before another voice came on the phone.

"Hey Ally, make sure not to fall too deep into a depression. We're going to have lots of fun tomorrow, and if you are in a bummy mood then you'll just spread your bumminess to everyone. Have a good night, and don't let the monsters bite." Dez then hung up. Ally was left with a dial tone ringing in her ear. She sighed before a smile crept into her face. Her friends were right. She had a huge day ahead of her tomorrow. So Ally turned off her phone, took a bottle of water, and made her way back into her room to sleep. She was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! It's time to wake up!" Ally groaned in her bed as she turned over to shut her alarm clock off, but to no avail. It was still ringing. "Silly Mommy, I'm not your alarm clock. So get up!" Ally slowly opened up one eye to find her young son looking at her. "Morning Mommy! I'm so glad you're home, but I want breakfast." James said with a bright smile. Ally couldn't help but laugh. Her son was too cute for her own good.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Ally said as she crawled out of bed and put on her robe.

"Ummmm…. I want waffles and eggs and bacon and fruit and sausage and milk and toast!" James said as his faced turned into a scowl as he started to think.

"Okay, so one super-duper mommy and son special coming right up." Ally said as she made her way into the kitchen. James laughed as he followed her. For the next thirty minute the kitchen was left in a mess. There was flour everywhere along with eggshells, fruit peels, and cooking utensils. However, Ally and James were seated at the breakfast bar with plates full of food.

"That was so much fun mommy. I've missed you." James said as Ally passed him the eggs. "How long are you going to stay?" James suddenly began to look at his feet.

"I'm glad you asked James because I have a question for you. What would you think about going with me this time?" Ally said as she looked to her fidgeting son. James froze for a moment before looking at his mother.

"Really? Can I go with you?" James eyes instantly became bright as he finished his breakfast early, and began to play with Ace the German Shepard puppy that they owned. All the while pestering his mother for answers, as Ally began to clean up. Before James was able to ask all his questions the doorbell rang. Ally stopped cleaning as she headed to the door with a curios face. It was still too early for Trish and Dez to be arriving, so she wondered who it was. As she opened her doo she was met by the unmistakable blonde hair and brown eyes that belonged to no other than Austin Moon.

"Austin?" Ally's words came out as an almost whispered. "What are you doing here?" At the mention of his name, the blonde's head shot up.

"Ally, I wanted to talk to you so I lo-" Austin turned his gaze from Ally to look behind her. Ally froze as she turned her head to look in the direction of Austin's gaze. James stood a few feet away from his mother with Ace at his feet.

"Mommy who is that man?" James asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"Wait, Mommy?" Ally instantly turned her head and met the questioning look of Austin. Ally sighed. This was not the way that she had planned on telling Austin about her son.

"Austin, why don't you come in?" Ally said as she opened her door wider.

"Okay." Austin said as he entered the apartment. Ally groaned, this was one heck of a way to start a morning.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, so Austin found out about James, huh, this is and interesting plot twist. Or is it? Just as a warning, the next chapter gets a little heated. Oh, I forgot. SPOILERS: Ally has a tattoo (well actually two.) The song is You'll be in My Heart by Glenn Close and Phil Collins. I do not own that either.**


	4. Ch4 The Lonely

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! It's still 3 minute before midnight in my time zone! This was such a rough chapter for me! There was no juice. I had a writer's block and it was just awful. But then my sisters came to the rescue (s/o to M whose birthday is in t-3 minutes! woohoo!) and my sister A for being an awesome beta and loving me and giving me awesome edits. Okay. More A/N at the bottom.**

**Also, Trigger Warning for an attempted sexual assault. It's not a huge part so it can easily be scrolled over but it's necessary for what's going down in the next few chapters. Thanks so very much!**

* * *

"Give me another." Ally said as she slammed her glass on the table.

"Don't you think that you're drinking a little _too _much?" Trish asked Ally as her next drink arrived.

"Nope. Not at all. Today was the worst day ever." Ally said as she downed her drink in one shot and asked for another. Ally was angry, scratch that, she was way past angry.

She was livid. "

He just came to my door Trish, and expected everything to be okay between us. Then when I say something by total accident that insults him - he lashes back at me and call me an irresponsible girl who managed to get knocked up by a one night stand." Ally grabbed her drink and sipped it, as images from the past few hours kept floating through her mind, she gulped it down.

XXXX

_Ally opened the door and stood aside as Austin entered her apartment. He didn't wait long, once he was inside, "Since when did you have a kid?" _

_Ally sighed, leave it to Austin to have no tact when confronting someone. "James was born on March sixteen, when I was only nineteen years old. So I've had him for four years." _

_Ally shrugged as she answered and made her way into the kitchen. "If you don't mind, we can talk in the kitchen. I was just cleaning up from breakfast."_

_Ally really didn't want to have James witness this - whatever it was - between her and Austin so she turned towards James who hadn't moved from where he was standing, almost weary of Austin. "Hey buddy, there's a package for you in my room on top of my suitcases. Why don't you go get it?" James smiled and ran towards Ally's room. "So, what brings you to New York?" Ally asked as she turned her attention back to Austin._

_"I really wanted to talk to you, Ally." Austin shrugged, "So I asked Conner Fobs to tell me your address." He glanced at Ally and continued. "I really wanted to clear some things up before the tour." _

_Ally glared at Austin as she sat down at the breakfast bar and nodded for Austin to continue. Austin sat down next to her, "Look Ally, first I want to apologize for everything that happened between us. I really liked you, but we were so far away from each other. At first things worked perfectly, and we were great. Then, y'know, time kept passing and I got busier. Then our calls and Skype messages became less frequent, and I began to miss you. Kira tried cheering me up by hanging out with me, but it wasn't the same. I missed you Ally." _

_Ally's eyes softened as she heard Austin's speech. "Then at one of my fan signings in Los Angeles, I saw Cassidy. Kira tried to stop me from talking to her, but I wouldn't listen. So I went to go talk to Cassidy, and she invited me to her band's concert. So I went with Kira and we had fun. After it was done, we were just about to leave, but then Cassidy invited us to an after party. I agreed because I thought that that would take my mind off of you, Ally." Austin took a deep breath before continuing. "Kira and I went, but she left early because of her dad. And just when I was about to leave also Cassidy came to sit beside me, and we began to talk." He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Ally, we talked about everything from Melody's Diner to how we had been these past few years. We laughed and had a great time, and for the first time I was able to forget about you Ally." Austin ran his hand through his hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that at that moment, Ally, that I had lied to you. I-I really didn't love you. I love Cassidy." _

_Ally felt a wave of anger rush over her and couldn't help scoffing._

_"Unbelievable Austin, really unbelievable. You came all the way here to tell me that?" It took everything in Ally to not yell so she wouldn't scare James. She stood up and managed to whisper. "You could have just stayed in Los Angeles if that was the case. You didn't have to come all the way to New York." Ally said as she hid her face._

_"Ally please." Austin reached out to grab Ally's arm, but she pulled away._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." Ally hissed as she stood and made her way out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I think you should go Austin." _

_"Ally please listen to me." Austin pleaded as he followed Ally._

_She didn't want to hear it - she didn't need to hear it. Ally just shook her head. "Don't. Just don't. I've heard enough for now. Besides, I have guests coming over in fifteen minutes. And YOU have a wedding to plan, don't you?" Ally scowled as she opened the door._

_"Ally, wait, please let me finish explaining." This time, Austin grabbed Ally's arm. Ally instantly pulled away from his grasp._

_"No." She glared, "Just go back to your precious fiance, and leave me alone." Ally managed to get out as she was glaring at him._

_Austin couldn't help but feel like someone punched him in the gut. He steeled himself and said, "Fine. I will. Maybe she'll be a better listener than you. I really hoped that things would have worked out. Guess I was wrong" He shook his head, "You sure have changed Ally, but I guess that is what is expected when you're a single mother." _

_"Who's the dad's kid anyways? I bet you don't even kn-" Austin was silenced with a sharp slap to his face._

_"Don't you ever say something like that again. You don't know anything about me or James." Austin looked up as he held his cheek, and saw tears streaming down Ally's cheeks._

_"Ally-" Austin began, but was cut short by Ally._

_"Get out Austin. Get out and don't bother coming back." Ally managed to choke out as a sob escaped. _

_Ally slammed the door on Austin's face - but not before he saw the devastated look on hers and not for the first time, did he regret saying something to Ally._

_With her forehead still pressed against the door, Ally whispered, "Goodbye Austin."_

_XXXX_

Ally sighed into her drink. After Austin had left, she managed to move to the couch where she proceeded to cry until Trish and Dez came over to her house to check up on her. She then proceeded to tell Trish and Dez about earlier that night, and checked on James. To cheer Ally up, Trish had brought up the idea to have girl's night, and Dez agreed to babysit James while they were out.

So that's how Ally ended up in the club, with Trish, drinking as if there was no tomorrow.

As Ally stared into her cup of water, she whispered, "Trish, I think it's about time we head home." She slowly sipped her drink as she waited for a response.

"Trish?" Ally turned in her seat to look at her friend. She groaned. Trish wasn't sitting next to her, and Ally wanted to get home but she couldn't very well leave Trish in the club alone. So Ally began to scan the club for any signs of Trish when her eyes fell upon familiar crop of blonde hair surrounded by women. She sighed, _this day cannot get anyworse_. Ally quickly turned around in her seat and paid her tab as she scanned her surroundings for her manager again.

"Thanks Pete! You just made my day." Ally grumbled as she stood up.

Ally stumbled as soon as she stood up, she was going to find Trish and then leave. Maybe all those shots were bad for her after all. Ally tripped and almost faced palmed the floor as she made her way to the dance floor. Ally felt a wave of hit her as she neared the dance floor, and she could hear Icona Pop's _I Love It _on the speaker - Trish's favorite song. Ally couldn't help the laugh as she saw Trish in the middle of two hunky guys dancing, maybe they didn't have to leave at this moment.

Ally let out a groan as she leaned up against a wall and watched as Trish dropped "it" on the two guys she was dancing with. She smiled and shook her head at best friend and her antics. At least one of them was enjoying themselves.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" Ally looked to her left to see a guy with a greasy smile leaning towards her.

She moved away from the creep, "Fuck off." Ally was in no mood to deal with any douche who felt the need to talk to her. Ally jerked back as she felt the man grab her hand and pull her towards him.

"Why the attitude, darling? I just asked you a simple question." He said as he moved his face towards Ally's.

"And I told you to fuck off, now leave me alone." Ally answered as she pushed the guy away, and pulled her hand out of his grip.

"Oh, feisty are we? Well that's okay. I like 'em feisty. Makes them harder to break." Ally shrieked as she was pushed against the wall. "Besides I love a good challenge." The guy whispered against her face as he moved his knee in between Ally's legs, and began to kiss her roughly. Ally attempted to push the guy away, but he took her arms and pinned them against wall. Ally squirmed as the guy slipped a hand under her dress. Ally began to panic. She was quickly running out of options, Why her? Why tonight? She was in no position to fight him off and she was not ready for this. Tears quickly made their way down Ally's face, when suddenly she felt the guy disappear. Ally looked up to see Austin holding her terrified would-be attacker.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked as he looked down on the man. He was pissed, and if he wasn't in the middle of a club right now, he would beat this guy senseless.

"Yeah, yeah - I'm..." _not okay_ "alright. I will be." Ally whimpered as she nodded her head.

"Good." Austin said as he let the guy go. "Now get you, get the hell out of here before I call the cops." The guy quickly ran away. Austin suddenly turned his attention to Ally. "What the hell were you thinking Ally?" Austin asked with concern. Ally felt a twinge of guilt before she shook her head.

"It's none of your business Austin, now if you excuse me I need to get my best friend and leave." Ally answered as she wobbled when she attempted to move. Austin quickly caught Ally, and held her by her waist.

"No way am I going to let you walk around as drunk as you are. I'm bringing you home. Right now." Austin said as he began to make his way to the entrance of the club.

She was not in the mood for Austin's self-righteous act right now. "I am not drunk." Ally drawled as she attempted to stay standing up. Okay, maybe she was. Just a little bit. "You're just no fun, besides I have to wait for Trish." She tried to play it off - she didn't need him. Not today, not ever.

Austin just shook his head. He wanted to make sure his friend, if they were still that, would get home okay.

"Ally, you almost got - you're not okay. C'mon, I'll just explain the whole situation to Trish when I get you home. She'll understand." Austin didn't let her answer as he exited the club with and walked over to his car. He opened the passenger side door of his red Ashton Martin convertible, and slowly helped Ally inside. As he made his way to his side and started the car, Austin quickly glanced towards Ally, as he realized that she had already passed out and began to drive. He let out a frustrated grunt. He knew it wasn't Ally's fault that some idiot felt entitled to anyone he saw. But he had never seen Ally drink so much. In reality, it wasn't a big deal. They were all responsible adults. Yet - he couldn't shake the feeling that Ally had had a rough past few years. He shook his head as he let out a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. One thing was for sure, this Ally was not the Ally he had last seen.

For one, she had a son. Austin felt his anger flare as he remembered their conversation earlier in the day. He really hadn't meant to make Ally cry, but then again, there were plenty of things he never meant to hurt her.

He honestly didn't mean any of the things he said, except for the fact that he honestly loved Cassidy—or at least he thought. He let out a frustrated grunt. What was he thinking? He was engaged to a gorgeous amazing woman, whom he cared for deeply. He had cared for Cassidy longer than he had for Ally that was part of the reason that he had even gone out with Cassidy. He shook those thoughts right out of his head.

This was not the time or place to think about things like this. Austin reached over to the radio, and brought volume up as a song began to play.

"I hate this song." Austin glanced to the side, a bit startled as he saw that Ally was awake and looking outside the window.

"It's your song." Austin chuckled.

"I know. That's why I hate it. I wrote it after this handsome blond guy broke up with me." Ally said as she continued looking out of the window.

"It was my first ever heartbreak, and I was devastated. I was playing it in Sonic Boom one day when Conner Fobs walked in and offered me a contract. So at least something good came from it." Austin winced as he listened to the story. He didn't know - he felt a sudden rush of sadness: there were many more things he didn't know about the girl sitting in his passenger's seat.

"What's the name of the song?" Austin couldn't help but ask as he pulled up to the side of Ally's apartment complex.

Ally waited until Austin parked before she whispered, "It's called _The Lonely_."

Once again, Austin winced. Ally was too busy looking at her hands, "Thanks. I owe you one."

They both glanced at each other before Ally shook her head and quickly reached for the door. Before she could get out, Austin grabbed her hand.

"Ally." Austin whispered as he began to lean forward towards Ally. "I really am sorry." Ally just nodded her head.

"I know." Again Ally attempted to get out of the car, but felt herself being pulled towards Austin. Before she knew it, Austin's lips crashed onto hers.

Ally's body grew rigid, and she froze for a moment before she pushed Austin away from her. Ally brought her hand to her lips and before Austin could get another word out she had already left the car.

"Ally.." Austin threw his head back into his seat, he screwed up big time tonight.

Big time.

* * *

A/N: The Lonely - Christina Perry! :D


	5. Ch 5 Golden Leaves & Gravity

**A/N: So here is the new chapter for ****_Everything Has Changed. _****Queen A (that's my older sister's nickname) has done an amazing job editing as always, so here is a shout out to her. WARNING: This chapter contains angst. I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, please review. I love when you guys review because they make me happy and give me inspiration. OH, before I forget, each chapter is based on a song, and I highly recommend that you listen to the song when reading, it just increases the emotions ten-fold. This chapters songs are ****_Golden Leaves _****by Passenger and ****_Gravity _****by Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

Austin groaned as he crumpled up another blank sheet of paper. No matter how many lyrics and music notes he tried to put together he just wasn't 'feeling it'. He let out another groan and thumped his head against the desk - times like these he wished he was still with Ally. No, that would be a lie. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wish he was still friends with Ally.  
He let out another frustrated grunt and grabbed another piece of paper. Writing a song was much harder than it looked, and not for the first time did he envy his former friend. Ally never had any problems writing music, no, it had always come naturally to her. He tried to get his feelings out on paper and after a few minutes he gave up. Running a hand through his hair as he stood up from his desk, he spotted his favorite guitar and walked over to it. He picked it up and started playing a random tune. Soon, a melody filled the apartment, now if only Austin could find the words to say what he needed to say.

"I'm sure it would be so much easier if you weren't pacing back and forth, y'know." Austin stopped his pacing and looked up. His gaze immediately locked onto his fiancé who was standing in the doorway.

Austin felt a bit flustered being caught by her in such a flustered state, "Cassidy, how long have you been standing there?" He asked as he set his guitar down and walked towards his desk chair.

She chuckled, "You must have really been out of it." Cassidy continued as she walked towards him, "I've been standing here for a good ten minutes." She took a seat on his desk, her legs resting against his as he had already thrown himself into his chair. She cocked her head as she looked at him - "Something seems to be bothering you, you want to talk about it?" Austin shook his head as he pulled her into his lap. He really didn't want to talk to her about it. He needed to sort his mind out first.

"Nah, not now at least. It's something I have to deal with alone." Austin tightened his arms around her waist and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Cassidy's lips. "Just don't worry about it." Cassidy smiled into his lips before she pushed him away. They needed to talk about "it" - whatever _"it"_ was.

"How can I not worry about it?" She glanced down at her hands, "Ever since you came back from New York three weeks ago you've been acting weird, and that - that worries me." the last part came out as a whisper. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever this was it had to do with Ally and she didn't want her boyfriend - no, _fiancé_ - to hurt any more than he already did. She looked back into his eyes and asked "Did something happen with Ally?"

Austin groaned and lifted Cassidy up from his lap as he got up as well. Sometimes he didn't give enough credit to Cassidy. Sometimes he forgot how intuitive the beautiful singer was, "How'd you know that I went to New York to speak with Ally?"

Cassidy couldn't hold the small laugh in. "I'm your fiancé Austin, I'm also not stupid." She walked behind him and put her arms around him. Lying her head in between his shoulders and she inhaled his scent. She missed him, and she hated that he was so out of it. She turned her head to the side and continued, "Ally lives in New York, and you went to New York after finding out about touring together. I know you - you probably tried to apologize and fix things between you guys." She walked around to be able to face him and with a sad smile, "Plus, you have the same expression on your face that you had when you two broke up." Cassidy let him dwell on that as she made her way to the piano in the corner. "So, I take it things didn't go as planned, huh?"

Austin knew he was caught, and he forced a smile, "I'm sorry. I would have told you, but - I don't know. I guess I wasn't ready to tell you. Silly, I know. But, no they didn't go as well as I planned." He couldn't help but laugh at himself as he rubbed his face in frustration. "No, actually, I got a huge surprise and slap to the face—literally." He turned back to his desk and gazed at the mess of scattered papers forlornly. A big surprise indeed.

Cassidy turned abruptly at the mention of a surprise, "And what exactly was the surprise?" Austin glanced up and saw a confused expression on her face.

Austin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face -. She was so beautiful when she did that. "She has a son." Austin said, not realizing that his smile fell a little bit as he said it. "He's four - so that probably means that she had him shortly after we broke up." He let out another sigh, his mood taking a turn for the worse. "I guess that I just didn't expect that." He mumbled as he fought a lump in his throat. Immediately, Austin felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he felt the comfort of his future wife. He simply melted into the comfort that she presented.

"Shhh… Don't be sad." Cassidy whispered as she tightened her arms around Austin. They stood in silence for a few minutes before she cleared her throat against the rush of emotions she was experiencing. "So is this why you're writing the song?" Cassidy was many things - but naive was not one of them. She was very well aware of the level of feelings that Austin had towards Ally and while she knew that she had "won" and he was engaged to her; it didn't hurt any less knowing that he still cared about Ally that much.

Austin was unaware of the emotional turmoil that his fiancé was experiencing and he cleared his throat and whispered, "I guess. It's - it's confusing." He shook his head and sat on his desk, facing Cassidy. "I mean just seeing her again brought on a whole bunch of - _of feelings_, which I had forgotten about." Austin heard Cassidy's breath hitch, and he quickly glanced up at her and realized what he had said as she pulled away from him. "No, no. Don't do that." She stopped as he continued, "No. Because then I remember you and my heart soars. So this song is more like I'm trying to put my feelings for Ally to rest." Austin leaned down and pecked Cassidy's lips, as he noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

Cassidy smiled, no, she was not totally convinced. In fact - she was feeling the opposite of convinced. She simply smiled and asked, "Can I hear what you have so far?"  
Austin realized how much his confession had hurt Cassidy as he noticed her struggling to keep her voice from cracking from emotion. He smiled crookedly at her and answered, "Of course, anything for you, my love."

He stood up from the desk and made his way to the guitar rack. "I only have about two verses, but I hope you like it." Austin said as he picked up an acoustic guitar, and began to strum a few chords. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

_"Do you remember how this first begun?_

_Teeth were white and our skin was young_

_Eyes as bright as the Spanish Sun_

_We had nothing we could hide"_

Instantly memories of Ally flooded Austin's mind. As he sung, he couldn't help but remember every single detail about her. He remembered her smile and golden skin. He remembered her annoying attitude and caring persona. He couldn't help but hold in a smile as he remembered how she looked in the mornings as the sun shined off her bare skin. Gosh, how he loved those mornings, especially after the passionate nights that they shared. Never would he be able to look at the Miami sun the same way after those experiences. Austin let a smile creep to his face as he sung.

_"Now my dear we are two golden leaves_

_Clinging desperately to winter trees_

_Got up here like a pair of thieves_

_All the sirens blare outside"_

This was how Austin felt for Ally. He knew that he still had feelings for her, he did, deep down. But he also knew that he couldn't act on them. He tried to convince himself that he still cared for her deeply - but only as a friend. Only as a friend, right?  
But, did that mean that it was okay to feel a pang of jealousy and bit of heartbreak, when one learns that your former friend had sex with another guy and had a kid because of that? Or was it that Austin still loved Ally? As these questions flooded Austin's head, he continued singing.

_"What's left to say when every words been spoken?_

_What's left to see when our eyes won't open?_

_What's left to do when we've lost all hope and_

_What's left to break when our hearts are broken?_

_But sometimes,_"

Austin stopped singing suddenly as he got to the end of what he had written. But sometimes what? Sometimes what? That sometimes he would sit in his music room dreaming of a life with Ally? Or that sometimes - more often than not - he dwelled about their past? Or even that when he's with Cassidy he sometimes imagines that it's Ally. No, none of these. He shook his head as he declared it mentally. No, Austin Moon was no longer in love with Ally Dawson. No, there was no doubt about it, Austin Moon was in love with Cassidy Kane and no one else. Why else would he marry Cassidy?

_Why else would I marry Cassidy?_ Austin thought as he ran his hand through his hair. He sighed, now was not the time to be double guessing his motives—especially when his future wife was in the same room.

Austin set down his guitar and looked over to Cassidy. "So, what did you think about the song?"

Cassidy looked up to Austin with a profound look on her face, as if she was lost in deep thought. "I like it, but it's really sad. I think you're on the right track, but how about I help you out a little?"

Austin laughed as he nodded his head. "I would really like that Cassidy." Austin replied with a smile."

Cassidy beamed. "Great!" Suddenly, Cassidy's phone began to sound. "Oh shit!" Cassidy muttered as she glanced at her phone. "I totally forgot. Conner Fobs talked to me earlier today, and he wanted us to go to their studio. He said something about having an important message for us." Cassidy said as she began to pace the room. "I'm so sorry Austin, I totally forgot about it. But, when we get back we can to-" Cassidy was interrupted by Austin's laughter.

"It's okay Cass. Don't worry about it. I understand, we can just work on the song after this meeting." Austin said as he calmed down.

Cassidy could not help the grin that spread on her face. Maybe she was over thinking things. "Great! But we better go now." She made a face and Austin laughed, "The meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago." Immediately, Austin stopped laughing and grabbed his phone and car keys, along with Cassidy's arm and made his way to the car.

XXXX

"Go over those last four lines again." Ally looked at her sound producer and nodded her head as she sang the last few lines of her new song.

_"I live here on my knees as I _

_Try to make you see that you're _

_Everything I think I need here on the ground. _

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I _

_Can't seem to let you go. _

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're onto me, onto me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long."_

"That was great Ally! Great job as usual. I think you've earned that ten minute break and then we can continue with the rest of the songs." He said as Ally removed her headphones.

"Thanks Josh!" She walked out of the booth and asked Josh, "Hey, when I get back, can you replay the song?" He nodded as she continued, "I just want to make sure this song is perfect." She grabbed her water bottle and took a swig.  
Joshua smiled and offered, "If you like you can listen to it." She glanced at her phone and he noticed and he said, "You know what? I think we should call this a day. You've already done a terrific job as it is. Besides, there are a pair of very handsome men here who want to speak to you." Joshua said with a teasing grin.

Ally's face broke into a smile. "Well then, please tell them that I'll be there in a minute, and that I'm sorry for making them wait." Ally said as she picked up her phone and bag, as Joshua opened the door into the studio room. Immediately, a little boy tackled her and a giant red head strolled in right behind him.

James buried his face into her stomach and said, "I missed you mommy!"

Ally smiled as James glanced up at her. He really was such a perfect boy. "Thanks James, so how did you like hanging out with your Uncle Dez all day?" Ally asked nodding towards his redhead companion.

James's face broke into an even bigger smile. "Uncle Dez is awesome! First he brought me out to eat pancakes, then we spent the WHOLE day at Universal Studios!" James was almost vibrating with excitement from simply recalling his day.

Ally turned towards Dez and pulled James back into a tight hug - she could never get enough of her son. "Thank you Dez for taking James out. It really means a lot to me, especially with all of the interviews, work, and concert preparations." Her smiled slipped a bit at the mention of the concert but she continued, "It seems like I haven't spent any time with James. You are seriously a gift from heaven."

Dez shrugged and perked up at the compliment. "No probs Ally, besides I like spending time with James. He's pretty heaven sent too. SO much more fun than hanging with Trish," he glanced around as if she would appear out of nowhere - "but don't tell her I said that" Ally chuckled at his antics, and was about to say something when Dez added, "Oh! And I hope you don't mind, I got James a dinosaur!" Dez said with a goofy grin.

Ally chuckled, whatever she was going to say died in her throat. She loved her friends, she really did. "Not at all. Thanks again." Ally took a seat near the producing equipment and cocked her head as she asked, "Hey, maybe we can all go to the beach this weekend? It'll be my treat for everything you and Trish have done for me."

Dez's grin only grew bigger as he eagerly nodded his head. "Yeah! Yeah! That'd be awesome! I'll definitely talk to Trish about it later, but how 'bout we listen to that new song of yours?" Dez and James both sported identical puppy dog pouts and she melted at the sight.

"What are you teaching my son!?" She laughed, "Sure, I was going to listen to it anyways. You might as well stick around Dez." Dez laughed at the ridiculous wink Ally sent his way and James let out a cheer. Ally quickly got the song started and soon after the piano music filled the room as the intro began and then Ally's voice floated through the speakers.

_"Something always brings me back to you. _

_It never takes too long. _

_No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone. _

_You hold me without touch. _

_You keep me without chains. _

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign. _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. _

_But you're on to me and all over me. _

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. _

_When I thought that I was strong. _

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. _

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. _

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. _

_But you're on to me and all over me. _

_I live here on my knees as I _

_Try to make you see that you're _

_Everything I think I need here on the ground. _

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I _

_Can't seem to let you go. _

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're onto me, onto me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long"_

The room fell into silence as both James and Dez remained speechless for a few seconds. Then suddenly, the silence was broken by a round of applause. Everyone in the room turned to look at whoever caused the noise and immediately Ally froze in her place.

Because standing there in the doorway was no other than Conner Fobs, Jimmy Star, Cassidy Kane, and Austin Moon.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, cliffhanger. I think I want to break out in song now, oh well. I'll update as soon as I can. REVIEW!**


	6. Ch 6 Play Hard

**A/N: Here is the update! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot and a few minor characters such as-Conner Fobs and James. Shout Out to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. If I could remember each one of you guys I would mention you, but you are incredible either way. This chapter was based on David Guetta's song ****_Play Hard, _****so there isn't any angst.**

* * *

Cassidy held her breath and gripped her seat as Austin zipped through traffic. Her fingers were turning white with the strength of the grip she had on her seat. It surprised her that Austin was in such a hurry to get to the meeting. Usually Austin didn't care if he was late to meetings—especially if it had to do with another record company. But, for some reason Austin seemed to be in a hurry to- Cassidy let out a groan, as realization dawned on her.

They were headed to Fob Records.  
Ally Dawson worked for Fob Records.  
Austin was in a hurry to see Ally, not attend the meeting.

Cassidy felt her heart start to race, her hands became sweaty and while she was very well aware of the feeling that was creeping up into her – she wasn't about to let it dampen her mood. She shook her head, and for all she knew, Austin was probably trying to be responsible or give off a good image. There could be a number of reasons why he could be driving down the highway at ninety miles an hour and none of them would have to do with a certain brunette. Cassidy's jaw clenched at the thought. _Right?_

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Cassidy jerked from her thoughts and saw the worry on Austin's face.

She managed a weak smile and answered, "Yeah, just trying to deal with your crazy driving." She cleared her throat before saying, "At this rate we're going to die before we get there."

Austin chuckled. "I guess you're right. It's just that I really don't want to give Conner and Fobs Records a bad first impression." Cassidy felt a sigh of relief escape her as Austin decelerated the car. A smile slowly crept into Cassidy's face as she thought on Austin words. He was honestly in a rush just because he wanted to give off a good image, not because he wanted to see Ally.

But she wanted to be sure, "By the way, are we the only ones who are having the meeting with Conner?" Cassidy glanced towards Austin who was biting his lip. She felt her smile slowly drop - Austin only bit his lip when he was excited or anticipating something.

Cassidy averted her gaze as she stared out the window before answering. "Yeah." She heard her fiancé take a sharp breath. "Conner mentioned that Jimmy Star would be there." Cassidy answered.

"Oh." She felt completely unsettled with by how _sad_ Austin sounded as he breathed that last word. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence until they pulled up to Fob Records. Cassidy quickly exited the car and made her way to the building, ignoring Austin's shouts to wait for him.

She needed a moment before she dealt with anything else. However, as she entered the building, her eyes landed on a poster in the center. There in the center of the building was a black and white picture of Ally Dawson on the piano singing. She looked breathtaking, and Cassidy felt her stomach turn into knots as she felt a familiar presence behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She knew the moment that she heard the word "amazing" escape his mouth. Austin Moon, her fiancé, was most likely checking out another girl in front of his soon wife to be. To make matters worse, the so called girl was his ex-girlfriend. Cassidy felt her anger rise, as a small lady approached her.

"Mrs. Kane, Mr. Moon. I'm so glad that you could make it." Cassidy didn't miss the sarcastic tone of the secretary. "Mr. Fobs and Mr. Starr have already arrived. If you would, please follow me. I have been instructed to take you to them as soon as you arrived.

Cassidy simply nodded her head as she followed. She only looked back once to see if Austin was behind her, and sure enough he was. They followed the secretary until they reached an elevator that was occupied by a red-head man and a little blonde boy. She groaned as she heard the boy begin to tell the man about how much fun he had, and how much he was looking forward to spending more time with "Uncle Dez." Fighting the headache that she seemed to blindside her from the minute she realized why her fiancé was so excited to come to the meeting, she decided to lean against the wall of the elevator and close her eyes. She zoned out as the kid's endless chatter suddenly stopped. Cassidy felt relief wash over her, and opened her eyes to find out why everything went silent when her eyes fell upon Austin.

"Dez, what are you doing here?" Cassidy glanced between Austin and the redhead, as the latter grabbed the boy and pulled him closer.

"Just here to see Ally, and drop off James. What about you?" Cassidy didn't miss the cold tone of Dez's voice.

"Cass and I have a meeting with Conner. Wait, Ally's here?" Cassidy felt her cheeks flare as she heard the hopeful tone in Austin's voice.

"Yeah, that is the reason why I'm dropping her son off at her work." Cassidy rolled her eyes at Dez's harsh statement.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Austin we should really get going." She said as she exited the elevator, she heard footsteps behind her and she glanced back. She muttered under her breath and crossed her arms. It seemed as if Austin and she were headed the same way as Dez and James. Austin began to fall into step after her as she continued to follow the secretary. Cassidy chanced a glance over her shoulder and felt her anger subside, as she realized Dez and James were no longer behind them. She then moved her attention to Austin.

"So, that was Ally's son?" She asked in a light tone, as an image of the child came back into her mind.

She saw Austin shrug. "Yeah. His name is James." She heard a hint of sadness in Austin's voice as they continued walking.

"Isn't that the name of the artist that Ally mentioned in the Helen Show?" Cassidy asked between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing that he is the real dad of little James." Austin answered as a frowned began to form on his face. Cassidy felt her stomach drop and her cheeks become red. She stopped walking, and turned to face Austin. "Hey, um Cass what's u-" Austin never finished his phrase as Cassidy reached up, grasped his collar, and pulled Austin in a searing kiss. Then Cassidy pulled away and left Austin standing dumbfounded in the hallway. She felt anger coursing through her bones as she quickly made her way after the secretary. Austin was an idiot. A stupid idiot who never knew when to shut up. Cassidy heard Austin catch up to her, but she refused to look at him. Suddenly, the secretary stopped in front of a door and knocked before disappearing. Austin took this opportunity to lean over towards Cassidy and whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry love, please don't be angry." Cassidy looked up and her eyes met Austin's, and she felt her anger dissolve a bit. She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Come in." Cassidy heard a voice say on the other side. She saw Austin reach for the door, but not before intertwining their fingers together. He turned the nob and entered the room pulling her behind him.

"Why welcome! I'm glad that you guys could make it." Cassidy looked up to see Conner Fobs and Jimmy Star looking straight at them. "We've been waiting for you guys so that can get this started. So if you'll please follow me. I'll show you the way." Cassidy quickly stepped aside to let Conner Fobs walk by with Jimmy Starr, then she made her way with Austin following them into a recording studio, as a melodious voice entered her ears. She felt Austin become rigid. Then as the voice stopped singing, Cassidy heard applause around her, as her eyes fell upon none other than Ally Dawson.

XXXX

Austin felt his breath hitch at the sight of Ally. She looked stunning, even though she was wearing sweatpants and a Bastille t-shirt—hell, if all she wore was sweats she would still look beautiful. He sighed, he shouldn't be thinking about this especially since his fiancé was sitting next to him with Ally's son in between them. As a distraction, he let his mind wander to the events that landed him in this situation.

_He stood there shocked staring at Ally leaning over the sound system, as he began to applaud. In an instant, her head whipped around to look at the people standing in the doorway. He saw her grow rigid at the sight of him, and her cheeks turn pink as she glanced to his left to look at Cassidy. Then suddenly a smile graced her face._

_"Fobs, what are you doing here?" Ally asked with a sickly sweet voice, as she avoided all contact with Austin or Cassidy._

_"I just wanted to introduce your tour group to our new guest." Fobs said motioning towards someone, and that's when realization hit Austin. Fobs had called them so that he and Cassidy could bond with Ally's son. He felt his stomach turn at the thought. He was supposed to bond with the son of the woman he loves—loved. This day could not get any worse._

_"That's great, but I can't right now. I'm about to head over to the practice room to practice dancing with the dancers. You know how bad I am at dancing." Ally answered with fake enthusiasm._

_"That's perfect!" Every head turned towards the direction of the voice, as all gazes fell on Jimmy Star. "Austin and Cassidy have the rest of the day off, so they can watch over your son as you practice." Jimmy said as he patted Austin and Cassidy on the back. "Right guys?"_

_Austin let out a weak chuckle. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Right babe?" He said as he turned his gaze towards Cassidy._

_"Nothing else would make me happier." Cassidy said with sarcasm._

_"Great! Well then Ally, I'll leave everything to you." Conner said as he quickly rushed Austin and Cassidy out of the room and led them towards the elevators to go to the dance studio. Once they arrived, they were introduced to the dancers until Ally appeared twenty minutes later with James in hand dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She quickly scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the blonde couple, and leaned down and whispered something in her son's ear. James nodded his head as he bolted across the room and wrapped himself around Cassidy's legs._

_"Hi! My mom says your name is Mrs. Cassidy Moon. Are you related to Mr. Austin Moon by any chance?" Cassidy let out a small laugh, as the kid looked up to her with big eyes._

_"Why yes I am. I'm actually going to be his wife." James's eyes grew big as he stared at Cassidy._

_"Are you serious? That is awesome. I've always wanted to meet Austin Moon!" James whispered. Cassidy smiled, and Austin couldn't help but smile also. James was a very cute kid._

_"Well if you want to meet him, then look to your left." Cassidy answered with a smile in her voice._

_James looked up towards Austin, as his eyes grew wide. "Wow. You're taller in person Mr. Moon." Austin let out a loud laugh as he gazed up. His eyes automatically locked upon a pair of deep chestnut eyes. His laugh slowly left him as he saw Ally walk away with a blush slowly creeping on her face. His gaze followed her form as she connected her iPhone to the speakers and looked through her song list._

_"We better move. Mommy and the dancers are about to warm-up." James said looking up at Austin, as they slowly backed up to a bunch of bean bags in the corner of the room._

And that was how he ended up here, sitting down staring at Ally as she chose a song and made her way to the group of dancers. Suddenly David Guetta's _Play Hard _came on the speakers as the dancers began to stretch. Austin felt a lump develop in his throat as he watched Ally remove her t-shirt. Immediately, he felt a familiar tightening in his pants as his eyes roamed Ally's upper body clad only in a sports bra. She quickly pulled her hair into a bun, as she instructed the dancers to begin.

"Alright, you know the drill. This is just for warm-ups. We'll get to the real stuff soon." Ally said as Ne-Yo's voice came on the speaker. "Alright, then let's start."

Austin felt his mouth go a little dry as he watched Ally dance. She was amazing the way that she could pop, lock and drop it. The Ally that he knew before had no idea had to dance, but apparently this Ally had some skills. She was almost as good as Beyoncé, maybe even better. Austin couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful creature in front of him, completely unaware of his surroundings.

XXXX

Cassidy felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Here was the man she was about to marry - OGLING another woman in front of her. They hadn't even been in the room for five minutes before he had gone all space cadet on her, as he stared at Ally's dancing form. She knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't want to be seen as a jealous girlfriend. Besides, things had been going well until they had sat down, then she began to become confused as James talked about how amazing dinosaurs were and Universal Studios was the greatest place on earth. So she had decided to look up and convince Austin to talk with James because they have a lot in common, and she could rest for a little bit. When suddenly as she looked up, she saw her fiancé staring at something very intently. She followed his gaze, and felt her stomach fall as she found herself looking at Ally Dawson's dancing form. She sighed as she noticed that Ally was dancing rather rigidly, as if she knew someone was staring at her.

As the music began to slow down, Ally stepped away from the group of dancers and made her way to the speakers. As she looked for a new song, Cassidy noticed that Ally's gaze was wondering between Austin and James—as if she was torn between which one to stare at, before she shot a glare to Austin and shook her head. Cassidy felt a swell of rage rise up within her, as she looked at the crestfallen face of her soon to be husband. Realization slowly dawned on her as she saw Austin shift his gaze away from Ally, as he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair—the universal Austin sign for being frustrated. Cassidy watched Ally chose another song and begin to dance all over again. She felt the rage multiply itself within her, as she saw Austin struggle to keep his eyes off of Ally.

As Cassidy stared at this scene she came to a conclusion. She, Cassidy Kane, hated Ally Dawson. She hated everything that the brunette stood for. She hated how much Austin still cared about Ally. She hated how much influence Ally still had on Austin. She hated how famous Ally had become, but most of all. She hated how much Austin loved Ally. Why? Why couldn't Austin look at Cassidy the way that he looked at Ally? Why couldn't he write songs about her instead of Ally? Why? Because he wasn't in love with her. Austin Moon was in love with Ally Dawson, and Cassidy knew that. She knew that she would always be second best. That she could never, ever, compare to Ally. She knew all of that, and it broke her heart. Cassidy felt a sudden tug at her shirt, and she gazed down to see James with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you even listening to me, Mrs. Moon?" James said as he crossed his arms. Cassidy stared at James for a good bit, something about the boy was just too familiar.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I was listening." She managed to put on a smile.

James shook his head and ran a hand through his head, as he answered with a frustrated sigh. "That's what adults always say, but they never listen." Cassidy froze at the action of the boy. Slowly she shook her head, and smiled at James.

"Sorry, I was just distracted. You were saying?" Cassidy said as James's face broke into a smile.

"Well, I was talking about the video games Uncle Dez bought for me…" As James continued talking, Cassidy cast a glance towards Austin, and saw that he was once again captivated with Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Man... I feel bad for Cassidy. Well these next few chapters should be interesting. Tell me what you guys thought about the story. Next chapter should be ready probably on Friday, maybe Saturday. Oh, before I forget shoutout to Queen A, my wonderful sister and editor. Also, if you guys have some songs to recommend, I would greatly appreciate them. I sometimes get writers block and music clears my mind and give me amazing ideas!**


	7. Ch 7 Mad

**A/N: First of all, I owe you guys an apology. I would have updated sooner, but a lot of things came up (With it being 4th of July weekend and all.) So it's almost one here, but I here is you're new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm introducing a new character in this one, and I think that you guys will like him/her. Thank you so much for the reviews and songs. They really helped with my writers block. Shoutout to my sisters, A&M who helped me a lot in this chapter-especially since I couldn't get it edited-they are really great people. This chapter was inspired by Ne-Yo's song ****_Mad._**

* * *

Ch. 7 Mad

"I want that one Mommy!" James shouted as he dragged his mother to another store. Ally giggled as she was pulled along to a videogame store. She should have known how James would react the moment she said they were going shopping for the tour, but she wasn't about to complain. Shopping was a break for her, and with everything happening recently, she needed a break—especially with the whole situation with Austin and Cassidy. Ally groaned as she began to remember the past two months.

After the kiss with Austin happened, she went out of her way to avoid him and anything to do with him. For the most part that was easy, but then Conner had to invite Cassidy and Austin to her private recording. To finish things off, when Ally tried to excuse herself and James, Jimmy came up with the great idea that they should tag along. Things would have been okay, if it weren't that she was going to practice her dance routines. Afterwards, when things seemed to be going okay, she noticed Austin staring at her—no more like checking her out—while her son and HIS fiancé sat next to him. She was about to blow a fuse and snap at him, and she would have of it weren't for James being in the same room. James practically worshipped the ground that Austin Moon walked on, so she didn't want to ruin James's image of Austin. So she just kept her mouth shut, and tried her best to ignore Austin for the rest of the practice.

Ally let out a sigh of relief as James grabbed a handful of video games and ran towards the counter, with Ally close behind him. She was grateful that they were done for the day, although she loved going shopping with her son, she had to rest for the concert later today. That was another thing, the tour had started two weeks ago in New York, and Ally was already exhausted. Ever since they had left New York and started the Asian cost, Ally hadn't been able to rest properly—mainly because of the jet-lag and her screwed up internal clock. However, instead of resting, Ally had ended up going to a bunch of tourist sites with James, Trish, and Dez. Although she was exhausted, she wouldn't deny her only son's first view into the world—even though he wouldn't remember any of it.

Ally chuckled to herself as she paid for her son's new video games, all of which were in Japanese. They had arrived in Japan three hours ago, and the moment that they did, Trish and Dez disappeared from sight. So Ally had been left to tour Tokyo all alone with James—and a translator of course—not that she minded. She had toured all the awesome parts of Japan like the toy museum, gas museum, and a bunch more places with her son. They had so much fun, and to finish the day she suggested that they go to Ginza—one of the biggest shopping districts in Tokyo, where they were at currently.

Ally glanced down at her phone as she grabbed James's hand and walked out of the store. She had sound check at four, and currently the time was three. She had an hour to get out of Ginza ad head over to Tokyo Dome where the performance would be held.

_If we leave now we can make it with time to spare, so I can probably take a nap. _Ally thought as she quickly made her way through a crowd of people making her way towards the entrance of the shopping district, but her movements were quickly halted as she ran into someone. She let go of James's hand as she fell on the middle of the street.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Instantly, Ally's head shot up as her gaze fell upon a pair of familiar hazel eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and she managed to nod as she came face to face with Austin Moon.

XXXX

Austin gazed around his surroundings as he followed Ally and James into a restaurant. They were quickly ushered to a private booth in the back of the restaurant and given menus to order. This was not what Austin was expecting when he ran into Ally and James—well when Ally ran into him at the Ginza shopping district. After he had helped her up, he had half expected for Ally to grab James and walk away, but she had shocked him by inviting him to eat. So he had accepted—especially since he had no idea where he was or how to get back to the concert hall.

"So why were you wandering around Ginza without your translator?" Austin glanced up from his menu and smiled.

"Cassidy needed the translator, and she was heading over to a different part of Tokyo." Austin answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Then I was watching T.V. and a commercial came on for a video game that won't be released in America for another year. So I hopped into a cab and asked him to drive me to the closest video game store." Austin said as he turned back to look at his menu.

"Oh." Ally answered as she turned to help James who was struggling with what to order.

Austin inwardly groaned. He had just lied to Ally. He had been wandering through Ginza to get his mind of off Cassidy and the argument that had happened earlier. He felt his anger rise as his memory replayed the scene in his mind.

_Flashback_

_Austin picked Cassidy up in bridal style as they posed for a picture in front of Tokyo Dome._

_"You can put me down now, Austin. The picture is done." Cassidy said as she glanced upwards towards her fiancé. Austin glanced down towards Cassidy and smiled._

_"Why would I want to do that? I love how you feel in my arms." Austin said as he began to place Cassidy on the ground, but kept an arm around her waist. "So where do you want to go next? I have until four." Austin whispered into Cassidy's ear as he tightened his grip around her waist._

_"Well, there is this place that I want to visit, but I need to change and get settled first. So what do you say we go back to the hotel and then venture out into the town?" Cassidy whispered back as she rubbed his arm sensually._

_Austin quickly nodded his head, and placed a kiss on Cassidy's forehead. "That would be great beautiful, let me call a cab." Austin rapidly flagged down a cab and told him to go to Tokyo Dome Hotel, then he placed a soft kiss on Cassidy's lips and began to rub her thigh._

_"Hey Austin can you stop." Cassidy said as she placed her hand on top of Austin's. "Let's wait until we get to the hotel." She quickly said as she saw the rejected look on Austin's face. "Besides, I want to you about something."_

_"About what?" Austin asked as he glanced towards Cassidy. She bit her lip before answering._

_Austin glanced over to Cassidy, as leaned against the car window and glanced outside. He heard her clear her throat as she asked in a barely audible whisper. "So, how are things with Ally?" Austin felt himself grow rigid as he prepare to face the inevitable._

_"Why?" He said with an icy tone._

_He heard Cassidy gulped, and a brief pause before she answered. "Because I see the way you look at her when you think I'm not looking." He barely heard her answer._

_He scoffed as he diverted all of his attention towards his future wife. "How exactly do I look at her?"_

_"Like you're in love with her." Cassidy answered as she turned to gaze at Austin with her nostrils flaring._

_"Cassidy really? I don't look at Ally like that. This isn't a time for you to be insecure—especially towards my ex-girlfriend who, if you hadn't noticed has a son whose dad Ally was in love with. But, if you must know, we aren't talking or even looking at each other for that matter." Austin practically shouted at her, internally wincing as he saw her flinch._

_"Me!? Insecure? What in the world would make you even think that?" Austin backed up as he noticed the anger in Cassidy's eyes._

_"Because you just asked me how things were with Ally. When clearly there isn't ANYTHING between Ally and me because she avoids me like the plague." Austin coughed as he tried to hide the way his voice cracked at the end._

_"Well, I'm sorry if MY 'insecurities' over nothing offended you." Cassidy said as she put air quotes when she mentioned 'insecurities.' "But, it's kind of hard to believe you when I notice you staring at her with a look like someone kicked your puppy. Or how you purposely do anything to try to get her to notice you. Or how you fix yourself every time she walks into a room. Or how you mope when she rejects you or doesn't say hi to you. I might be insecure, but not stupid. Because anyone would notice it, Austin." Austin balked as he heard Cassidy's accusations._

_"I don't do all of that stuff Cassidy. I love you, I would never look at anyone else except you." Austin said softly as he reached over to grab Cassidy's hand._

_She pulled away and sneered. "That is really hard to believe Austin because the moment Ally is in a room, you act like there is no one else there. It you really loved me, you would only notice me. And frankly Austin, I'm tired of being second best in your eyes. I'm tired of feeling like I'm compared to her, and once you get tired of something you can't help but to let it go. So, you know what? That is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to let go of you 'cause I need time to think."_

_"Think about what? Ally? Nothing is happening. Nothing is ever going to happen." He said annoyed._

_"Us, Austin. What we are and where we're going with this. I need time to think before anything happens." Cassidy said as the taxi pulled up to the hotel._

_"Wait, does that mean this is over?" Austin said motioning the air between himself and Cassidy._

_"I don't know Austin, that's up to you." Austin reached out to grab Cassidy, but she quickly opened the door and walked out of the taxi. And all he was left with was the slam of the taxi door, and a fading sound of heels on concrete._

"Hey Austin, are you going to order?" Austin was pulled out of his memories by a soft tapping on his hand. He looked up and met Ally's gaze and then turned to talk to the waitress.

"Umm… I'll have whatever they're having." He said motioning towards Ally and James.

"Yes Mister, right away." The waitress answered in broken English.

"Are you okay?" Austin turned his gaze back to Ally, and noticed that she was worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ally." He managed to say with a smile. He let his mind wonder again back to Cassidy. After the whole fight she got a call from Los Angeles from her producer. Some kind of emergency came up, so she had to head back to L.A. as soon as possible. She left without saying goodbye to Austin.

"Austin are you sure you're okay?" Once again Austin was pulled out of his thoughts by Ally's voice.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Austin answered.

"Because I've known you for a very long time Austin, and I know when something is wrong. Even if we haven't seen each other in years, something just never change about people." Austin felt himself smile at Ally's words. Something about Ally just always cheered him up, that was one of the things he missed about them being together.

"It's nothing Ally, really." Austin answered as he noticed the waitress coming towards them with plates of food. "Don't worry about it, besides I think our food is here."

The waitress stopped in front of them and began to place food in front of them. Austin smiled and thank the waitress before digging in. He glanced down at his phone and saw that there was a message from Cassidy. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

_Good luck tonight. I was serious._

_-Cassidy_

Austin stared at his phone for five more minutes before he checked the time and locked it.

_So I guess it really is over for us, huh?_ Austin thought as he observed Ally feeding James. _Maybe, that isn't such a bad thing._

_XXXX_

Cassidy checked her phone again, as she sat on the plane waiting to take off. Maybe she shouldn't have said all those things to Austin. He did tend to take things seriously. She sighed as she glanced at her phone again, waiting for Austin's response to her text.

"Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?" Cassidy looked up to see a brunette guy with grey eyes motioning towards the seat next to her.

"Um, no. I don't think so." Cassidy said as she turned her attention back to her phone.

_Maybe he hadn't seen the text yet. Maybe he was busy, after all, he had a show tonight._ Cassidy felt panic cross her mind as she began to overthink the situation.

"Waiting for an important call or something?" Cassidy looked up to see the brunette staring at her.

"Um, yea something like that. My fiancé and I had a fight, and well I told him I needed space then I got a call to go back to Los Angeles. We kind of left things as they were." Cassidy said.

"Oh, that sucks. But, if your fiancé really loves you then you have nothing to worry about, right?" The guy said with a serious smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My name is Cassidy by the way." Cassidy said as she held out her hand.

"Elliot, and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you." The man said as he shook Cassidy's hand.

_Attention ladies and gentlemen. We will now be taking of for Los Angeles. May I remind you to turn off all electronic devices and cellphones until we are safely in flight, thank you._

The flight attendant's voice was heard over the intercom, and Cassidy glanced at her phone once more before shutting it off. As she settled in her seat and the plane took off, she couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen. And the lurking feeling became stronger the closer they got to their destination, and she had no doubt that it had to do with Ally Dawson.

XXXX

"Arigato Japan, and good night!" Ally shouted into her microphone as she ran off stage. Tomorrow they were headed to Thailand, and she needed her rest. She ran into her dressing room, threw on some sweats, and followed her body guards to her car. She was one of the last people to leaves—well except the clean-up crew and dancers—but everyone else had left after Austin had performed his last act.

Austin. Ally felt chills run down her spine at the thought of the blonde. James had fallen asleep on the car ride back to the hotel—apparently he was more tired than he let on. So as the car stopped at their destination, she was about to reach over and wake James up when Austin signaled with his hand to be quiet. He then unbuckled himself and James, and picked up her son and exited the car. Ally quickly followed behind him and opened up doors and pressed the elevator button. Austin ended up carrying James all the way to their suite. Afterwards, they rode together towards their sound check, and she felt his gaze on her every minute. Then at the concert, after he had performed, Austin pulled her aside and told her good luck and left. There was something up with Austin, and she had no idea what it was.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, as the car came to a stop at her hotel. She exited the car and made her way to the elevators, and then her suite. She shook her head_._

_Why did she care so much about Austin? He could do whatever he wanted._ She thought as she swiped her key and entered her room. She made her way towards the bedroom, all she wanted right now was a warm shower and sleep. She entered her room—after checking on James to make sure he was asleep—and almost screamed, but quickly put her hand on her mouth. On her bed was Austin Moon, sitting, and staring right at her.

"Hey Ally, can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what does Austin want to talk to Ally about? In her room? At night? So what do you guys think about my introduction of Elliot? Oh, and fair warning, the next chapter will contain smut. This is an M rated fic after all. Sorry again. I hope you guys have a good night-or morning, or whatever! I will try to update the next chapter sooner.**


	8. Ch 8 I May Hate Myself in the Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. I can give you guys a thousand excuses, but the simple fact is I didn't have time. WARNING: This story is rated M for reason. There is smut in this chapter. I apologize ahead of time for the crappy smut-it was my first time writing smut. But, I do hope you guys enjoy this story and don't hate me. I will try and update more regularly, until school starts for me. This chapter was based on Lee Ann Womack's song ****_I May Hate Myself in the Morning._**

* * *

"Ally, we need to talk." Austin said as he grabbed Ally's arm roughly, twirling her in the process to face him.

Ally scoffed and pushed Austin off of her. Austin staggered back and faced Ally with a shocked look on his face. "What is there to talk about? We had sex. It was a one-time thing. End of discussion." Austin watched as Ally turned around and walked away. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at Ally's retreating form. He had really hoped to have talked to her today. It had been a week since the night that he waited up for her in her suite. Austin sighed to himself as a small grin made its way across his face. Although Ally was avoiding him, that night was amazing, and he wouldn't trade it for anything—well except for Ally to at least talk to him. He began to hum a tune, as he turns and walked away, and let his mind wander to the events of a week earlier.

XXXX

_"Hey Ally, can we talk?" Austin asked as he sat on her bed—shirtless and in sweatpants. He glanced up to see Ally biting her lip and adverting her gaze, as she struggled to answer him._

_She sighed as she slowly nodded her head. "Sure." She managed to say in a small voice._

_Austin took a deep breath. "What am I to you Ally?"_

_Austin noticed as Ally stiffened as she opened her mouth to answer. "I don't know Austin. A tour partner?" Ally said as she avoided eye contact with Austin._

_"Okay. Then what WAS I to you, when we were together?" Austin said emphasizing the "was" as he stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Ally. "Did you love me? Or was I just a fling?" Austin asked as he stared at Ally._

_"Really Austin? You're asking me if I really loved you?" Austin backed-up as Ally quickly turned around to face him. "Maybe you should be asking yourself that, not me. Did you ever really love me? Because I sure as hell did." Austin flinched as he heard the hurt in Ally's voice as she shouted at him._

_"Ally, I didn't mean it that way." Austin said cautiously as he reached out to grab Ally. He gently placed his hands on her hips. "It's just that you have a son, and you had him when you were nineteen. You would have gotten pregnant around the time that we broke out, so I was honestly curious. I didn't mean to offend you." Austin felt Ally freeze under his hands as he mentioned her son._

_Ally sighed. "I might as well tell you. I got pregnant after you broke up with me. I was really depressed, so I went to this party with Trish and I met this guy. And he looked so much like you Austin—I was drunk and heartbroken. Then he said all the things you used to tell me, and he was there and you weren't. So after enough drinks, I went home with him and we had sex. I left the next morning and we didn't speak. It was just a one night stand, and I found out I was pregnant a few months later." Ally said as she avoided eye contact with Austin._

_"Was it good?" Austin said in a strained voice._

_"I guess. He knew what he was doing." Ally said with a small smile. Austin felt his anger flare. Ally—HIS Ally—had sex with another man and had enjoyed. His grip on her hips tightened and he pushed her to the wall. He heard a small gasp escape her lips, and he took this opportunity to kiss her. The kiss wasn't slow or sweet, instead it was hot and heated—filled with underlying unresolved sexual tension. He felt Ally respond to the kiss as she bit down on his lip and ran her tongue on his bottom lip. He groaned and allowed her entrance into his mouth, as his tongue slid out to meet hers. The kiss lasted for two minutes before he broke away for air, but he didn't miss the groan of disappointment escape Ally's lips._

_ He smirked in response as he ran a hand up the side of her leg. "Was he better at sex than me?" Austin managed to whisper._

_He felt himself freeze when Ally scoffed. "Really Austin? Why do you care, and why the hell did you kiss me again?" Ally said as she began to squirm against his body._

_"Because, you had sex with another guy." Austin said as he lifted Ally's legs and wrapped them around his waist—lifting her in the process._

_"And you had sex with Cassidy. I'm sure we are pretty even. Besides, what the hell do you think you are doin—OH!" Austin chuckled at Ally's reaction when he began to tease her neck._

_"I just want to make sure of something, just go with it for a bit." Austin answered Ally as he began to suck on her earlobe. He felt a push against his chest._

_"No because we're going to regret this if things continue like this. Anyways, aren't you with Cassidy? And, damn it, stop kissing me there. You know that it's a hotspot." Ally said softly._

_Austin grunted as he felt Ally hold back a moan. "I'm not going to regret it, and Cassidy and I broke up so it's fine. I just want to make certain of these feelings that I have. So just go with it, and don't question it. There will be plenty of that in the morning, so let me make you feel good." He said in a deep tone of voice. He felt Ally shudder underneath him as he finished talking._

_"I don't know, Austin. Just this once, promise me, and we'll never talk about it again" Ally said as she moved Austin's face so that they had eye contact._

_"Okay, only this once." Austin said as he placed a soft kiss on Ally's chin._

_"Okay, can we move this to the bed? Austin heard Ally whisper in his ear as her hands wandered all over his back._

_"Sure." He said as he bit her earlobe eliciting a soft mewl from the beautiful woman. Suddenly, he felt Ally's lips on his, as he began to back up towards the bed. He felt his legs hit the mattress just as she began to nibble his lips. He groaned, and she inserted her tongue into his mouth—deepening the kiss. Unexpectedly, he felt her hands playing with the waistband of his sweats. He quickly grabbed her hands and threw her on the bed—pinning her hands on top of the bed._

_"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally said breathily._

_"Making sure you don't get your way." Austin growled in response. Ally opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly silenced when Austin snaked his hand under her sweatshirt, and began to massage her breasts over her bra. A soft moan escaped her lips, and Austin removed his hand. She groaned, missing the feel of his hands, as she tried to free her hands, but Austin held them in one hand. "I told you Ally, you're not getting your way." In an instant Austin removed Ally's sweatshirt and bra, and threw them. He watched as Ally's body instantly reacted to the cold, as her nipples hardened. He chuckled has he began to place kisses on her collarbone and slowly make his way towards her left breast. He nibbled and licked—leaving a trail of bite marks—until he took a nipple in his mouth and rolled it on his tongue. Ally let out a deep moan as her back arched, in response to Austin's teasing. Suddenly, Austin removed his mouth with a popping sound. Ally let out a groan of frustration, as she turned to glare at Austin._

_"Austin." She managed to whisper as she gazed into beautiful hazel eyes. "Why did you stop?" He smirked at her as he removed his hold on her and began to rub her breasts with both hands. He made sure to massage her mounds, before pinching her nipples softly, as he returned to kissing her. He felt himself grow harder as Ally began to moan his name into their kiss._

_Austin quickly removed his right hand from Ally's breast, and began to lightly trail his fingers down her stomach. He reached the waistband of her sweatpants, and he noticed how her breath hitched as he deliberately began to pull her pants down slowly. He made sure to purposefully graze her center—he loved teasing her. He pulled off her sweats and threw them over his shoulder. He then place a hand under one her knees and began to place soft kisses on the inside of her leg, making his way towards her heat. He nipped at her skin—leaving faint purple bruises—till he reached the edge of her underwear. He gave her a quick lick over her underwear before he pulled it to the side, and began to play with her clit. He heard Ally moan above him as she slung a leg over his shoulder, giving him a better angle to work with. He place a kiss, then let his tongue to dart out to play with her folds and clit as he massaged her thighs with his hands. Ally began to moan louder, and Austin felt his ego kick in as he inserted a finger inside of her. He felt Ally's hands wrap themselves in his hair and begin to tug lightly as he put another finger, and began to scissor her._

_"Austin!" He felt his manhood throb as Ally screamed out his name. He felt her walls twitch around his fingers, and he quickly removed himself from her—he didn't want her to orgasm just yet. Ally groaned at the sudden felling of emptiness, when she felt Austin's lips on her. He kissed her softly as he removed her underwear. Suddenly, he felt Ally's hand on his throbbing manhood and he released a groan._

_"Ally." Austin managed to say through gritted teeth._

_"It's not fair that I'm completely naked while you're partly clothed." Ally said as she began to tug his sweatpants down with one hand, as the other worked on his member. He let out a small mewl as Ally began to pump with one hand, while the other began to apply light pressure on his sac. He had to give it to Ally—she was really talented with hand jobs. Austin moaned, as Ally changed the angle of her wrist and applied more pressure to have better access. Instantly, he tugged Ally's hand away and took a breath to calm himself._

_"Was I doing something wrong?" Austin locked gazes with Ally before he shook his head._

_"No, you were doing it just right. A little too right." He answered as he grabbed Ally's hips and positioned himself at her entrance. "So, on to part two?" He asked. Ally nodded her head and wrapped her legs around his hips. In one fluid movement, he trust inside of Ally and stopped to allow her to adjust. He heard her moan, and took all his willpower to not begin to pound into her._

_"Go." Ally managed to whisper. Austin pulled himself out almost completely, before thrusting himself in again. He kept a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out almost completely. He felt sweat begin to form on his back in a sheet as Ally's moans began to fill the room._

_"Faster Austin. Harder. Deeper. Oh my gosh Austin, go faster." She screamed as Austin picked up the pace. Soon his thrusts became erratic and sloppy. In an instant, he felt Ally's walls twitch and begin to clamp down, and he felt himself sigh in relief as he began to twitch. Ally arched her back towards him and racked her nails up and down his spine—leaving scratches—as she came. He buried himself in her neck and began to suck and nip until a purple mark was visible—all the while he kept thrusting into her until he finished his orgasm._

_He felt spent as he removed himself from Ally, and turned to lie next to her. Suddenly, sleep overtook him and he pulled Ally closer to cuddle as he fell into a deep slumber._

_"Ally, I love you." Austin whispered in a sleepy haze before everything went black._

XXXX

Austin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a note on the pillow. Ever since then, Ally had avoided him and no matter how hard he tried—she would always walk away. He opened the door to his hotel room and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't have time to think about Ally—not now at least. He had to concentrate on his performance, and everything else would work out in time.

"No hello? Wow and I've been gone for only a week." Austin turned to see Cassidy sitting on the sofa.

"Cassidy? What are you doing here?" Austin said as he felt himself begin to panic. _Why was Cassidy here? Hadn't she broken up with him? _Austin thought as he made his way to the couch.

"I'm here to be with my fiancé silly." Cassidy answered as she sat next to Austin and leaned over to kiss him. Austin quickly shuffled away and turned to face Cassidy with a guilty look. "Austin, are you okay?" Cassidy asked with a concerned tone.

"Cassidy, I need to tell you something." Austin said as he avoided eye contact with his fiancé.

"What did you do?" Cassidy asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I slept with Ally." Austin said with downcast eyes.

XXXX

"I slept with Ally." Cassidy felt as if she was punched in her gut, as all the air left her lungs. Austin cheated on her. Austin cheated on her with Ally. Austin cheated on her with Ally, who also happens to be his ex-girlfriend. Austin cheated on her with Ally, who happens to be his ex-girlfriend whom he cheated on with her. Karma's a bitch. "Are you mad?" Cassidy looked up and met Austin's worried gaze with a glare.

"Am I mad?" Cassidy stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Am I mad? Well that should be fairly obvious Austin. Of course I'm mad!" Cassidy's voice began to elevate in volume as she continued to rant. "I'm gone for a week and you had sex with Ally! How long did you wait until you did it? Two days? A day? Or maybe a few hours even? I really expected more from you Austin. But, it seems that the moment I leave, you can't control your hormones. I thought you loved me, yet this is how you treat me. How many other women have you slept around with Austin? How many?" Cassidy stopped pacing as she turned to look at Austin. He stared back at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Cassidy, I'm sorry, but I think that I love Ally." Cassidy swore she felt her heart stop as Austin uttered those words. "I think that I always have."

Cassidy scoffed as she stared at her feet. "I should have expected it. After all, she is the mother of your child." She quickly turned around and gathered her suitcase that was beside the door. She reached out and opened the door, but stood in the doorway for a bit. "Goodbye Austin."

"Cassidy, wait" She didn't stop to look at Austin, as she began to make her way to the elevators. Tears began to cloud her vision as she ran down the halls, trying to get as far away as possible from the man that she had loved. Just as she reached the elevators, a hand grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Aus-" She didn't finish her sentence as she whipped around, and came face to face with a pair of deep brown eyes. She felt herself freeze as her arm was released.

"Cassidy, I need to talk with you." Cassidy felt her anger flare as she stood before Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, it's getting good now. And to all my readers who didn't want Cassidy to get hurt, I apologize. The next update will come sooner, I promise! Review!**


	9. Ch 9 Stay and Secrets

**A/N: I apologize. School is about to start, and my family is planning a vacation before we have to go back. Then I realized that I have three weeks to get my license because I've been putting it off. So, it's been a stressful week-as you can imagine. Driving is hell and stressful. So enough about me, I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter, and a Guest posted a very important question that I would like to clear up. No, James's dad is not a one night stand. Ally made that up so Austin could leave. This chapter will reveal the father of James, and probably most of you guys have guessed it by now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review, ask me anything, or just share songs. I love when I get feedback from you guys!**

* * *

Ally sat in her makeup chair in her dressing room, as her stylists began to work their magic. It was the last day of her Eastern Asian tour, tomorrow they would be flying to India—where she would be for three weeks before moving on to the Western Asia and Northern Africa. She sighed, she just wanted this tour to be over with. It had been three weeks since Cassidy had left the tour, she had left the same day she arrived.

A young woman entered her dressing room, "Twenty minutes Ms. Dawson, I was told to warn you."

"Yes, I know. Just get me when it's time to start."

Once the stagehand and stylists exited the room, Ally reached for her coat pocket and began to play with the ring that was there. She felt a headache start, as her mind wandered to the conversation she had before Cassidy left.

XXXX

_"Would you like something to drink?" Ally asked Cassidy as she made her way to the kitchen in her hotel suite._

_"No." Cassidy replied as she took a seat on the couch. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Cassidy blurted out, "So...what do you want to talk about?" Cassidy strategically managed to avoid Ally's gaze, and instead stared at ornaments and decorations around the hotel room._

_"I'm sorry." Cassidy scoffed and glared at Ally, causing her to wince._

_"Yeah, sure. Whatever."_

_"No, I'm serious I-"_

_"What? You didn't know? You didn't know that I was HIS fiance? You didn't know that we were together? So you decide to fuck him? You could have asked, and I would have given you permission." Cassidy interrupted with a sarcastic tone._

_"No, Honest to God Cassidy. Austin told me that you guys weren't together."_

_"Oh! Well then, THAT changes everything. You didn't know, how can I EVER blame you? Well, newsflash Ally, that isn't how it works."_

_"No, Cassidy that isn't fair. You can't blame me for something th-"_

_"No! What you did wasn't fair. I have every right to blame you, because you are at fault-regardless of whether you did or didn't know."_

_"Can you please explain to me how this is my fault?" Ally asked exasperated._

_"Really Ally? There isn't anything to explain. You slept with someone else's boyfriend-fiance-and then you have the guts to face them and tell them that it isn't your fault. When it is just as much as your fault as it's his because you should have said no. You had just as much capability of saying no, just as he did-even more. You should have known there was something wrong with that picture because no one gets over someone that quickly-especially if they are engaged. You're smarter than that Ally. So don't you dare tell me it's not your fault."_

_Ally sighed deeply "You're right, but believe me when I tell you that I'm sorry. Because I'm telling you the truth Cassidy. Austin said you guys had broken up. I thought it was okay-I shouldn't have but I did."_

_Cassidy straightened in her seat. "I know, but that doesn't mean I forgive you."_

_Ally scratched the back of her neck in exhaustion "Yeah, i didn't expect you too,"_

_They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Before Ally broke the silence._

_"So are you two going to go on with the wedding?"_

_Cassidy met Ally's gaze with a questioning look. "You're kidding, right?"_

_"Yeah, nevermind," Ally said as she shook her head, "Stupid question."_

_"Yeah, but you're full of those aren't you?"_

_Ally hung her head, but still heard playfulness in the last few words. She glanced up and dared a smile towards Cassidy, and saw that the blonde was smiling back-or at least what she thought was a smile._

_"Here." Cassidy said as she placed a Tiffany Blue box on the coffee table._

_"What's this?" Ally asked Cassidy as she stared at the box not daring to reach forward and grab it._

_Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "You know, Ally, I'm not one to hold grudges. Although I'll probably be cursing your name every now and then as I personally cancel my wedding plans. I can't promise that I won't throw stuff at pictures of you and Austin. But, I can honestly say that I hope things work out for you two for the better-especially for your son."_

_Ally looked at Cassidy with a confused gaze. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh, come on Ally. Now is not the time for you to act dumb."_

_"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."_

_"I'm talking about-"_

XXXX

Ally was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock of her dressing room door. She quickly glanced her clock and saw that she had fifteen minutes till show time. She heard another knock as she let out a deep breath.

"Just a minute!" She shouted as she quickly placed the ring in her coat pocket and threw on a robe. She glanced at a mirror and walked towards the door. She heard another knock before she reached the door.

"Is that you Fobs? What's wrong? Did something hap-" Ally paused mid-sentence as she opened the door. "pen? Oh, hey Austin. Can I help you?" Ally said as she blocked the entrance into her dressing room.

"Ally we need to talk." Austin said as he tried to make his way past Ally.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you, but can I come in?"

"No, we can talk out here. There isn't any reason why you should come into my dressing room."

"Ally, please. I need to talk to you in private."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can tell me here."

"Ally, I'm being serious."

"So am I, Austin."

Austin took a deep breath and steeled himself before speaking. "It's about James, Ally."

Ally stiffened. "What about James?"

"Cassidy told me th-"

Ally interrupted him as she stood aside. "Come in."

Austin walked into Ally's dressing room and took a seat on the couch. Ally made her way to her studio chair and sat down.

"What did Cassidy tell you?" She asked harshly the moment she sat down.

"I'll tell you, but first I want to know more about James." Austin said as he stared at the floor.

Ally paused for a moment, as she analyzed the situation. There could only be one reason why Austin would ask her about James, and that meant that he knew. He knew who James's father really was. She glanced at Austin before standing up, and making her way to her purse.

"He's a good kid-mischievous, but a good kid nonetheless. For example, I once hired a nanny, and on the first day he put a bucket on the front door filled with water balloons. He then left the front door a little opened, and the nanny walked in and got splattered with water balloons. She ended up quitting the same day, and I had to cancel everything for the week. I was so angry when I got off the plane, but the moment I saw James again, my heart just melted, and I forgot why I was angry in the first place."

Austin glanced up at the end of Ally's story and noticed that she had a small smile on her face. He felt a lump in his throat as he gulped.

"Why did you hide him?" Ally glanced up and met Austin's gaze as he asked the question.

"I didn't want his dad to know." She answered without breaking eye contact.

"Why?" Austin asked as he frowned.

"I didn't want his dad to come back to us. I was angry at him, he broke my heart, and I didn't want him anywhere near my son. I didn't want to force him into a relationship that he didn't even want in the first place. It seemed unfair for everyone, besides we were fine, and I was trying to get over him." She kept her gaze locked onto Austin's. She was being completely honest-there was no doubt about it.

"Wow, you must have really cared for him."

"I loved him," Austin flinched at Ally's words. "And when he left me. I tried my hardest to forget about him, but it was practically impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen James? He is the spitting image of his dad. Everything he does is exactly like you!" Austin's eyes grew wide, but he let Ally continue. "It drives me insane sometimes. He is a constant reminder of a really bad time in my life, and every time I look at him I see you. I see how cute you are and your funny little antics. I see your crazy obsession with pancakes and the color yellow. I see everything that you ever did that I thought was endearing and cute, and my heart breaks just a little. Because I remember what you did. I remember how you left and didn't even check up on us. Then I get so angry and I want to get mad at James because he is your spitting image. And, just as I am about to go off, he gives me this look. The same exact look you gave me when you apologized for stealing my song, and suddenly everything is forgotten." Ally let out a wry chuckle. "You know there is some truth in that quote '_Like father, like son_' because James is exactly like you."

There was silence as Ally sat back down and Austin took in all the information. It lasted for five minutes before Austin spoke.

"So, James is my son." He let the words sink as he saw Ally nod her head. "Are you sure?" he felt stupid for even asking the moment the words left his mouth. Ally's mouth flattened into a thin line.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You were the only one that I had sex with at that time."

"Oh." He felt extremely stupid. "Was it that last time?"

"Yeah."

"The one where I told you about Cassidy and broke up with you afterwards, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

A minute of silence passed before Ally spoke.

"So now you know. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"We should move in together."

Ally froze. "What?" She was sure she had heard him wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. A day late, but here it is. It is based on the songs ****_Stay _****by Sugarland and ****_Secrets _****by OneRepublic. Enjoy**


	10. Ch 10 Anything Could Happen

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry, been busy with school. I probably won't be able to update again till Thanksgiving but I guess we'll see. I hope you enjoy this, I've kinda started another story line based on Trish and Dez's relationship. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"I think we should move in together and get married." Austin said as he stood up. "But, later. Definitely later. I don't want to get married right away."

"Excuse me?" Ally said as she sat down in her chair.

"I think we should move in together."

Ally froze as she processed Austin's words. "I think not." She answered in a cold tone.

"Ally, think about it."

"I am thinking. It's you who isn't thinking."

"Ally, it makes sense. We have a kid, we had a kid when we were teenagers. Most people are married by the time that kids actually make the picture. So it's rational for us to try and get married for James."

"What the hell, Austin!" Austin flinched as Ally made her way towards him. "Don't you dare use my son as an excuse to get into my pants!" She shouted.

"He's my son also Ally, and why would I need an excuse? You seem pretty eager the last time!" He instantly regretted his words the moment he saw Ally's face contort in disgust. "Ally I'm sorry. I did-"

Austin was interrupted by a loud _THWACK_ that echoed off the walls, as Ally's hand met his face.

"He is not your son." She seethed. "You are nothing more than a sperm donor as far as I am concerned. So don't you dare call him your son. There have been plenty of great men in mine and James's life that have cared for both of us, and would make far better fathers than you—and I've still turned them down! So there is no way that I will ever move in with you—much less marry you!"

They stood glaring at each other for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ally said without breaking the staring contest between her and Austin.

"Um…Ally, you're on in two minutes. Is everything okay?"

Ally broke the connection and turned to face Trish with a fake smile. "Just fine. Austin hear knows about James, now. But, other than that life is fine. I'll be making my way towards the stage now. Can you take care of Austin, Trish?" Ally said as she made her way towards a divider to change into her outfit. She quickly slipped on a fit-and-flair red cocktail dress and black wedges, and made her way towards the door. She stopped at the frame, and turned around suddenly.

"Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I won't give James the chance to know his dad. So, you are welcome to be his 'dad' just don't break his heart, like you did mine." Ally then turned around and left the room, so Austin wouldn't catch the tears that began streaming down her face the moment she left.

XXXX

Austin groaned to himself. He had to be the biggest idiot in the whole world. He just ruined the only chance her had to get back together with Ally.

"You are the biggest idiot to have ever been born, Austin. Bigger than Dez." He flinched at Trish's words. He had been thinking the exact same things moments ago, but it hurt to hear them said out loud. She sounded tired, annoyed, and slightly worried.

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I don't think you do. Or else you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, idiot. Then again," He turned and met Trish's gaze. "So is Ally. She really did a number on you, huh?" Trish said indicating the red mark on Austin's cheek. Austin nodded as he kept on staring at Trish. She had changed over the years, he noticed. She seemed happier and richer—he noticed the Prada and Gucci the moment she entered—and there was something else, but he couldn't place it, until he saw the ring.

"You're getting married?!" He asked with a surprised look.

Trish laughed at his face. "Not yet, I only barely got engaged before the tour. We don't plan on getting married until after two years."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Austin noticed Trish's face contort into a grimace before she sighed. "You should talk to Dez, Austin. You would know who it is then." She smiled at him and turned to leave. "Ally wasn't the only one you hurt when you left. That was a really dick move."

Austin heard himself chuckle. "Yeah, I know. How do I fix it?"

"How should I know?"

"You always had the answers to everything. So I figured…"

"Just be yourself Austin, and talk with us. I'm sure we'll find it in our hearts to forgive you someday. Besides you have a son whom we all adore, so that is going to play in your favor—well as long as he likes you."

Austin winced at her words. "Thanks Trish, and I'm sorry."

"Keep saying it and I might find it in my heart to forgive you, now go get out of here. You're done with your performance, right? Oh, a bit of advice, take Ally up on her offer and befriend your son. He is a really great kid."

Austin smiled and followed Trish out of Ally's dressing room. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering over the events of the past month. He had broken up with Cassidy, slept with Ally, and just realized he had a son. People could make a movie out of life right now, and it would have millions of viewers—maybe even billions. But, now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to act.

He left Trish's side and made his way back towards his own dressing room. While formulating a plan of connecting with his son.

XXXX

Sometimes, being a teenager was better than being an adult. There were things that teenagers could do and easily get away with, but adults couldn't do them. Trish hated the screwed-up system that society had. Especially now that she was an adult. She had enjoyed her youth and freedom, but ever since she turned twenty-four people seemed to expect more from her. They expected her to be _more _responsible, work _more_ and harder, but most of all to STOP partying. She always heard it from Ally, her parents, friends, and Dez. Usually, she would just ignore everyone that nagged her, but Dez's recent comment pissed her off. What right did the redhead have to tell her what she can or cannot do, especially since he did whatever he pleased? Well, he had gotten a lot more responsible in the past years. Ever since Ally had James, Dez had stepped up to make life easier on both of them. He had acted like an older brother to Ally, and an uncle to James.

Trish sighed as she took another drink, and tuned out the annoying dance music in the background. The chair next to her squeaked, and Trish glanced to the side. A very attractive man sat next to her, smiled, and ordered a drink. Trish had gone to enough clubs to know that this guy was going to hit on her.

"So, what brings a pretty lady like you here alone?" The guy had a deep voice.

"Nothing, just got into a fight with my boyfriend." Trish answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah, so you're taken?"

"Not really. I guess you can say we kind of broke up."

"Hmm, what did he say to lose someone as pretty as you?"

"Said he didn't want me partying anymore. Told me to act my age and grow up. I cussed him out and broke it off with him."

"Huh, so he was trying to control you?" The guy sipped his drink. "Now why would a guy want to try controlling such a beauty as yourself? He doesn't sound like such a good guy."

Trish smiled. "Well, it's whatever, I'm trying to forget about it." The guy nodded his head and continued to sip his drink. Trish finished her own, and noticed that the song had changed to _Anything Could Happen_ "Hey, do you want to dance?" She asked the guy.

"Sure, by the way, my name's Chris."

"Trish." She said grabbing the guy by the arm and dragging him the dance floor. She forgot about her problems as she began to grind again Chris with the beat of the music. Chris grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him possessively, closing whatever distance was between them. Trish wasn't stupid, she had been to plenty of clubs to know what was going to happen later. She knew what the repercussions of her decision would be; but at the moment with the music blaring in the background and a hot guy kissing her neck, she didn't care. She just wanted to fight being an adult for a bit more. She would deal with everything later, or not tell anyone what happened. She was so lost in the dance that she didn't notice an old friend watching her every movement and decision.

XXXX

It had been two weeks since Ally had last seen Austin, and she had hoped it would stay like that. But, the moment that they had arrived at Los Angeles for a break from tour, Austin appeared at her doorway to talk about James. She would have shut the door in his face, but she had promised Austin that he could meet his son, and Allison Marie Dawson was a woman that kept her promises. So she had invited him to her living room and called Agatha to get them something to drink. A few minutes of silenced passed before Agatha returned with a tray of refreshments, and told Ally that James was in the kitchen making Halloween cookies. Then it became quite after Agatha left.

"Cookie?" Ally offered as she held up a plate of frosted ghouls, pumpkins, and black cats. "James and I made them earlier with Agatha."

Austin nodded his head and took one. "I'm sorry."

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "For what? Knocking me up? Lying to me, twice? Sleeping with me, twice? Breaking up with me? For what Austin because there is a whole list of reasons that I deserve apologies for."

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything. I'm an idiot, but do you think you could forgive me?"

Ally sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Yes, but not right now. Right now, I'm still really angry with you."

"Oh, I understand." Austin said getting up.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't forgive you." Ally stared at Austin who froze, but sat down immediately. "I just need some time."

"How much time because I'm a really patient person, but I hate waiting for long periods of time."

"Austin, I said I needed time. I'm not going to give you an exact date."

"Oh, I guess I can wait then."

Silence fell as Austin began to chew on his cookie. Ally decided to eat one too along with her spice pumpkin tea. She had barely taken a bite out of it, before she heard the kitchen door slam open and a white blob run towards her. She quickly placed her tea on the coffee table as a flour-covered James threw himself into her lap.

"Look mommy! I'm a ghost! Boo!" James said trying to make a scary face.

Ally let out a small chuckle as her son covered her in flour. "I see, I'm so scared." Ally fake fainted to add emphasis to show her fear.

"Don't be mommy! I'm not really a ghost! I just spilled flour all over myself while Mrs. Agatha and I were making more cookies." James said with a smile as he got more comfortable on his mother's lap. He paused when he noticed a man sitting, eating one of his cookies. "Mommy, what's Mr. Moon doing in our house? Where's Mrs. Moon?"

Ally felt her smile drop a bit, and she glanced up to see Austin staring intently at them. "James, sweetie, there's something that I should tell you." Ally locked her gaze with Austin. "Remember when I told you about your dad?" James nodded his head. "Well, would you like to meet him?" Ally felt her heart skip a beat as James looked at her for a moment, before his eyes and smile grew huge.

"Can I really meet him, mommy?"

Ally never moved her gaze from Austin's. "Yeah, you can meet him. Austin," James turned to stare at Austin. "Come meet your son."

* * *

**A/N: Oh... next chapter is going to be good. It's mostly Austin/James bonding along with Dez, but a few characters that I've mentioned before are coming back. Also, I'm going to delve deeper into Dez and Trish. The song that this chapter was based on was Ellie Goulding's Anything Could Happen. I don't own it. **


End file.
